A Lot Can Change in 12 Months
by Gabsikle
Summary: Response to a challenge from KJBloome. Sam loves Freddie, but hasn't told anyone. Now he's dating Carly. When Sam's cousin comes to town for a year, she helps the friends realize their true feelings for each other. *Spoiler* SEDDIE in the end. :D
1. September

Chapter One: September

**Carly **

The first day of school was on its way, and I had a plan.

It had been a year since Freddie saved my life. We agreed to wait until the whole him being a hero thing wore off, and if I still liked him, we would give dating another go. Well, I still liked Freddie. I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend.

Sam walked in and said, "Yo, Carls. How goes it?" She headed straight to the kitchen.

"I'm going to ask Freddie to be my boyfriend," I told her.

She stopped suddenly and turned. "Why?"

"Because I like him. Duh."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure."

"OK." She sat down next to me on the couch. "Just promise me you won't be all lovey-dovey around me. Or ignore me. Or make me an awkward third wheel. You can't spend all your time with that nub, either. We still need to have our girl time. Well, your girl time, and me tolerating it time."

I laughed. "Of course, Sam. I won't let things change much."

"Good."

"We got a new ham if you want one."

"I'm not hungry."

I should've known something was wrong when she said that. But I was too caught up in myself to care.

**Sam**

As I walked home, I fought back tears. I couldn't believe Carly wanted to be with Freddie. I was going to tell Carly how I felt about him the next day.

Everything changed for me the moment Carly told me she kissed Freddie, I got this horrible feeling in my gut. I didn't eat for the rest of the day. I didn't realize until after their whole little relationship was over that I got that feeling because I like Freddie. Hell, I love the dork. I was slowly going crazy since I came to that realization.

I walked into my house and saw the brown haired young woman sitting on my couch.

"Becky!" I squealed.

She jumped up. "Sammie!" She ran over and hugged me.

"What're you doing here?" Becky is my favorite cousin. She's twenty-two. She's like a big sister to me. She's even like a big sister to Melanie.

"I'm taking a year off from work to visit family. And when I say family, I mean you. Screw my parents. I see them all the time."

Becky is one of those people who travels all over the world and stays at fancy hotels. then rates them. Her employers pay for her plane tickets, and hotel rooms. It's a pretty sweet deal.

"They're letting you do that?" I asked.

"Yup. I was able to charm my way into it."

"Did you perform sexual favors?"

"No!" She punched my arm. "So. Tell me how your life's been since I last saw you?"

I told her everything, but my love for Freddie.

**Freddie**

Carly had called me over. We sat on her couch. She looked really nervous.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"I have something I wanna ask you," she said.

"What?"

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"My boyfriend. I want us to date again. I like you, Freddie."

My heart pounded and I smiled. "I'd love to."

She leaned in and kissed me. While it was nice, I didn't feel sparks at all. At the time, I believed it was because I was in shock.

**Sam**

We were walking to lunch. School had started and I was already tired of it.

Freddie and Carly were holding hands as I told them about Becky spending the year in Seattle.

"That's so awesome!" Carly "Becky's so cool. She should sit in on an episode of iCarly."

"She would love that." Becky had been watching iCarly since the first episode. No matter where in the world she was, she'd watch it.

We got our food and sat down. Carly gave me a weird look. "That's all you're having?" She asked, referring to my can of Pepsi and an apple.

I shrugged. "I'm not that hungry." I barely ate since Carly and Freddie started dating. I hadn't even had any ham! I knew Carly would start to think I had an eating disorder. Bitch worries too much.

"Pssh. Sam Puckett not hungry?" Freddie said. "That's not possible."

I took a bite of my apple and spit the piece at him. "Shut your mouth, Fredifer. I could be on a diet."

His face sobered. "You don't need to lose weight. You look perfectly fine."

My heart fluttered at the compliment.

"Freddie's right," Carly said. "You're one of the skinniest girls in the school."

I laughed. "I was just using that as an example. No need to go all crazy with worry."

* * *

Becky sat in on an episode of iCarly the next week.

"And before we go," Carly began.

"We'd like to introduce you to my awesome cousin Becky," I finished.

Becky jumped into the shot. "Hi, people!" she said with a wave.

"Tell them something about yourself," Carly said.

"Um... I freaking love bacon."

"Oh yeah. She's definitely related to Sam," Freddie said from behind the camera.

"No one wants to hear what you have to say, Fredweed," I said.

"OK. We'll see you next week!" Carly said before a fight could begin.

"And we're clear," Freddie said. "I want some Wahoo punch."

"I'll go with you," Carly said. "You guys coming?"

"In a minute," I told her.

They left. Freddie's arm was around Carly.

Becky turned to me. "You need to tell them."

"What?" I asked.

"That you love Freddie."

I couldn't breathe for a second. "Um... No I don't."

"Please, Sam. It's obvious to anyone who watches the show. It's become even more clear to me now that I saw how you act around him in person."

I sighed. "OK. I'm crazy about the nub. I dream about him every night. Love songs I hear make me think about him. But he loves Carly. He'll never be with me. It makes me so angry. I've been beating up nerds more often and more violently these days."

"And you can't eat."

"I know! It's terrible. I miss food so much, but my stomach refuses it."

"You need to tell them, Sam."

"No. It'll ruin everything. Carly's Freddie's dream girl. And she's happy with him. I can't destroy their happiness."

"But you're cool with making yourself miserable?"

"For my best friend and the guy I love, yeah."

"You're a mess, girl."

I laughed. "I know. Let's go downstairs."

**Carly**

I had gone back to get my cell phone from the studio. Since the door wasn't closed, I heard Sam and Becky's entire conversation.

When they began to leave the studio, I ran to the end of the hall. I made it look like I had just gotten up there.

"What you back up here for?" Sam asked.

"My phone. I'll see you guys downstairs."

I walked into the studio and took three deep breaths.

I couldn't believe Sam loved Freddie. She didn't seem to be acting differently. Well, besides the barely eating thing. But I figured her body was making up for years of eating tons of food. It's not like Sam was an eating disorder type of girl.

I felt so bad. Sam was torturing herself so Freddie and I could be happy.

Sam was right when she said I was happy being with Freddie. I didn't want to break up with him. And I knew I couldn't confront Sam about what I just heard. She would get all pissy and defensive.

I decided not to take any action until Sam told me how she felt. I hoped it's be soon.

**So that was chapter one. I hope it wasn't too terrible. Reviews will be accepted. :D**


	2. October

Chapter Two: October

**Freddie **

It was almost Halloween and I was helping Carly plan her Halloween party. Sam was _supposed _to be helping, but she just sat on one of the bean bag chairs watching TV and eating chocolate.

Sam had started eating a lot of chocolate and ice-cream when the month began. I couldn't believe she was replacing her beloved meat. At least she was eating, which comforted me.

I had been really worried about her. She started acting differently since I started dating Carly. She wouldn't hurt or mock me no matter how many openings I gave her. I kind of missed it. I always thought of her abusive toward me as a type of affection. Like, it was her way of showing me she cared and that we're truly friends. I feared that since she stopped being abusive, she actually really started to hate me.

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled.

"What?" I hadn't been paying attention to her. I had been thinking about Sam. She started creeping into my thoughts more and more.

"I was talking about what our group Halloween costumes should be. Where was your mind?"

"He was probably staring lovingly into your eyes," Sam said, not even bothering to turn to look at us.

"No. He was staring at you."

"Huh?" this time she looked at us. "You must've been hallucinating, Carly."

Oh god. Carly would start getting jealous and bitchy for no reason.

"I was just staring into space," I told Carly. "It must've just looked like I was staring at Sam."

Carly's phone rang. "Hello? OK. The pizza's here," she informed us. "I'm gonna go down and get it."

**Sam**

Once Carly left, Sam sat down next to me.

"Can I ask you something, Sam?"

Awkwardness suddenly filled the air. "Um... Sure."

"Do you hate me?"

"Well, duh, Frederly."

"No. I mean, for real hate me."

He looked kinda sad. It made me melt. I put down my chocolate, which Becky convinced me to start eating. Ice-cream too. She said the traditional girl comfort foods might help. They did. I was eating again. Hallelujah.

"Freddie, why would you think I really hate you?" I rarely called him that, but I felt it was appropriate for the current situation.

"You're not mean to me anymore."

I laughed. "I thought something like that would make you happy."

"Not really."

That surprised me.

"Why haven't you been mean to me?" he asked.

"I just haven't had the energy, I guess."

He shook his head. "What's up with you lately? You haven't been you since-" His eyes widened as if he came to some sort of revelation, then he got a look of confusion. Like he was unable to believe his revelation.

"Since what?" I asked. I seriously had no clue.

"Nothing. Can we change the channel? I hate this show."

"Nope."

We then fought over the remote. Just like old times.

**Carly**

I paid for the pizza and walked to the elevator. I _knew _Freddie had been staring at Sam. I wondered if he secretly loved Sam back.

I really wanted Sam to tell me how she felt. It had been over a month since I overheard her conversation with Becky. That girl was so difficult.

Before the elevator door closed, a familiar boy ran in.

I looked at him and thought of that sexy body underneath his shirt.

"Hey, Griffen."

"Carly."

I had seen Griffen around the building a lot since the summer, but he refused to talk to me. I guess that's what happens when you make fun of a boy's PeeWee Babies.

"How's your PeeWee collection?"

"Like you care," he snapped.

"Just trying to be neighborly." At least he was talking to me. Finally. "Oh. You should come to my Halloween party."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it'll be fun."

He sighed. "I'll think about it."

We stood there awkwardly as the elevator continued to my floor. When it finally reached my floor, I suddenly had an idea. I stuck my foot between the doors before they could close.

"i almost forgot! We need another guy for our little group costume thing."

"As what?"

"Um... The people from the board game Clue."

"Who would I be?"

"Um. We need a Mr. Green."

"Give me a slice of pizza and we have a deal."

I ran back up to the studio. Freddie and Sam were fighting over the TV remote.

"PIZZA!" I yelled.

They both pounced. I was happy Sam was eating something other than chocolate and ice-cream. Freddie must've done something to make her feel better. I just hoped it wasn't something romantic.

"Why was there a slice missing?" Freddie asked.

"It was payment for Griffen to be part of our group costume."

"Your hot ex?" Sam asked.

"Yup." I looked over at Freddie. He didn't look jealous at all. It made me a little pissed. He was _supposed _to be jealous. "We're all going to be the people from Clue."

"I get to be Miss Scarlet!" Sam screamed.

"Why you?" Freddie asked.

"Because she's hot, and so am I."

Freddie just rolled his eyes then looked at me. "Can I be Professor Plum?"

"Sure. I'll be Miss Peacock. I'll ask Spencer to be Colonel Mustard. Sam, can you ask Becky to be Mrs. White?"

"No problem. She's like a maid, right?"

"Yup."

"Good. Becky'll probably be a slutty Mrs. White. She's always something slutty on Halloween."

"Pucketts are so weird," Freddie said under his breath, and Sam punched him.

**Sam**

"Damn, we look hot," Becky said to me while admiring herself in the mirror.

"Becky, we gotta get going to the party. Carly'll be all pissed if I'm not there to help set up." And I was tired of waiting around for Becky to finish being so narcissistic.

She turned to me. "We have plenty of time." She turned back to the mirror to continue to check herself out. She did look good in her slut outfit. It fit her like a glove. She had on white thigh high stocking and slutty white heels. Her short, brown hair was curled.

"Come look at yourself," she commanded.

I stomped over in the red heels she bought for me. I looked at myself. I must admit, I did look hot.

"God, that dress hugs your curves perfectly. And that bra really makes your boobs pop. Your hair looks good in that curly-like bun I magically managed to do. And that red lipstick is going to make every guy-probably the girls too- want to shove their tongues down your throat."

"Wow, Becky. I love how you managed to compliment yourself while you were complimenting me. Only you could do that."

She hugged me. "I know! Oh. And Freddie'll pass out from all the lust he'll be feeling."

"Lust? That's not what I want."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"OK. That's not _all _I want."

She laughed. "Lust can lead to love, my dear Sammie. That's how it happens with a lot of people. They find a person hot, ask them out, maybe do them, and at some point after being together for a certain amount of time, they realize they love the other person."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know people and how they work. Remember how in Grade School through High School I pretended to be a psychic?"

I nodded.

"I made a fortune. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I could guess people's future actions after observing them for some time. Therefore, I was _always_ right. I can tell how people feel before they even realize that they feel it. So trust me."

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

**Freddie**

Ever since I had that conversation I had with Sam, I kept thinking about the realization I had.

It all had to do with me and Carly dating. _Is she jealous? _I wondered. _Is it possible Sam has feelings for me? And does it mean I feel the same because I'm happy about the thought she may feel that way? _

My thoughts were interrupted when Sam and Becky walked through the door.

"Holy shit," I murmured when the two of them entered.

Soencer walked up to me. "Oh my god," he whispered.

Carly walked up to us in her long blue dress with a colorful train made of feathers. "What are you guys drooling at?"

We both pointed. Carly looked and gasped.

"What's everyone staring at?" Sam asked.

"You guys look great!" Carly squealed. "Did you dress Sam, Becky?"

"Der," Becky answered. She turned to Spencer. "Will there be bacon at this shin dig, Colonel Mustard?"

"Um... um... um..."

Carly jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes. Yes. There's bacon. Well, BLTs. But with a lot of bacon."

"Guide me to the BLTs, Colonel."

"Sure, Mrs White." Spencer finally got his groove back.

They walked away.

"I've never seen Spencer react that way to a girl before," I said.

"Yup. Us Puckett girls have that effect on men," Sam told me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

**Carly**

Everyone at the party was having a wonderful time. But I was feeling very confused. I was jealous about the look Freddie gave Sam when she walked in. But at the same time, I wanted to jump Griffen.

Somehow he managed to make a green sweater vest over a green long sleeve button up shirt look hot.

I walked up to him. "You wanna dance?"

"What about Freddie?"

"He doesn't really dance. Plus, he's busy."

We looked over at him talking to Sam and Gibby. Gibby had decided to dress as a jack'o'lantern. He had brown pants on, the entire upper half of his body was painted orange, and he had a face painted on his stomach.

Griffen smiled at me. "Sure."

* * *

Griffen and I had been dancing for awhile. I glanced to my right and saw Freddie dancing with Sam. I was peeved he chose to dance with her instead of me. And they weren't dancing the same way I was dancing with Griffen. I had my back to him, and he had his hands on my hips.

Sam had her arms around Freddie, and her were on her waist. She kept kicking his shins, and "accidentally" stepping on his feet. Freddie pretended it bothered him, but I could tell he was happy. They both were. Almost insanely happy.

I don't know why, but the sight of them made me grab Griffen's wrist and lead him to Spencer's room. I shut the door, pushed him onto the bed, straddled him, and began making out with him.

After several minutes, someone yelled, "Carly, what the hell are you doing?"

I looked up. It was Becky. "Um... What're you doing here, Becky?"

"Spencer said I could put my shoes in here. They were killing my feet, and I always fear people'll steal my shoes since I have such good taste."

"I'm gonna leave," Griffen said and ran out.

Becky looked at me. "You wanna talk about this?"

"No. Not now. Just leave me alone for a bit."

"Kay. But if you ever need to talk, I'll listen." She put down her shoes and left.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself.

**Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy. And I realize I didn't describe Spencer's and Freddie's costumes, but I was too lazy too. Also, I decided to make Sam Miss Scarlet because Miss Scarlet is my favorite Clue person, and I heart Sam.**

**So... Please review and tell me whether or not this is completely terrible. **


	3. November

Chapter Three: November

**Carly**

I felt like such a terrible person. Ever since Halloween, I had been hooking up with Griffen.

He's such an amazing kisser. And I let him do things to me I never even thought about letting Freddie do.

I also felt horrible because of my feeling about Freddie. I still acted all lovey-dovey, but didn't really feel that way anymore. I thought about breaking up with him and letting Sam have him, but I just couldn't.

I guess I was just being selfish. I think I liked having two guys at one time. It made me feel special.

Sam's cousin Becky wasn't making me feel any better. She would always give me annoying looks, and kept asking me if I wanted to talk every time I saw her. Which was a lot. Whenever Sam was over, so was she. But she mostly hung out with Spencer.

So because of her judgement of me, I was dreading Thanksgiving. She and Sam were coming over. And Freddie would be there too. Becky was even helping Spencer prepare the meal. I knew it was going to be stressful for me.

**Freddie**

Things had been different since Halloween. Carly had been acting weird and distant. something was up with her, but I didn't care enough to ask.

Then there was Sam. My eyes would always drift over to her. The slightest touch would make my heart skip a beat. And strangely, my heart would feel like it was about to explode whenever she mocked me.

Oh. And there were the dreams. Not dirty dreams. Well, not always. She was just in my dreams every night. It was driving me crazy. I kept telling myself over and over that it was Carly I loved, but it was getting harder and harder to believe.

I felt like I had to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to my mom. She'd go crazy. She'd start out being happy that I was doubting my feelings for Carly-mom despised Carly ever since I saved her life-but then she'd be pissed because she hates Sam.

Spencer was out of the question. It _was _his sister's heart I would break if I broke up with her.

The only other guy I was close to was Gibby. And we all know that would never work.

I sat in my room thinking about who I could talk to.

"Becky!" I said out loud. Even though she's Sam's cousin, I knew she wouldn't hesitate to give advice. She doesn't care whether or not one of the people in question is someone she's related to. And Sam told me Becky could be really wise. But in her own weird way.

**Sam**

"I'm so jazzed for Thanksgiving," Becky said to me as we were eating breakfast at my place. "I haven't had one in years."

"What're you and Spencer cooking?"

"I'm making bacon."

"Surprise, surprise."

"And ham."

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought," she said with a smirk. "Spencer's making spaghetti tacos."

"This is gonna be the strangest Thanksgiving meal ever."

"There'll be turkey bacon and turkey meatballs."

"Because I'm sure that's how the pilgrims did it."

"Yes, Sammie. It was."

**Carly**

While Spencer and Becky were preparing our Thanksgiving feast, Sam and I sat on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"Something's up with Spencer and Becky," Sam pointed out. "She talks about hum a lot."

"Spencer talks about her a lot!" I was so glad someone else noticed it. Spencer gets this sparkle in his eyes when he talks about her.

"It's kinda scary. You think they're dating?"

"Oh god," I said. "Too much weird for one couple. I don't know if I could handle that."

"So when's Fredlumps coming over?" she asked me.

"After his Thanksgiving meal with his mom and grandparents. Why do you care?" I really wanted her to tell me about her love for Freddie.

We heard Becky giggle from the kitchen.

"Oh no," I said. "If they're not dating yet, they will be soon."

**Freddie**

I stood outside they Shay's door. I was feeling kind of nervous. I knew Sam, would be in there. I wanted to go in and see her, but I feared Carly would notice I was second guessing my feelings for her if I stared at Sam too much.

Before I could grab the doorknob, the door opened. It was Sam.

"I was just coming to get you, Fredjuice. I... Um... Carly was wondering where you were."

She said it was Carly who was waiting for me, but I knew it was really her. Well, maybe it was because she accidently said "I" instead of "Carly" that tipped me off.

"Fredjuice is a new one," I said.

"I have juice on the brain."

"Is that Freddie?" I heard Carly ask from inside.

"Yeah!" Sam yelled. "Get in here for your lady Fredward."

When I went in, Carly came up to me and gave me a kiss. I swear I could see something die in Sam's eyes.

That's right, I was looking at Sam while kissing Carly. And Sam was looking at me too. That added weight to my suspicions that Sam liked me.

"Dinner's ready!" Spencer said.

We all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bacon?" I asked.

"Some of it's turkey bacon," Becky said happily.

I laughed. "Of course."

* * *

Dinner ended.

"That was the best Thanksgiving dinner ever," Sam said.

"Um... I'm gonna do some laundry," Carly said after reading a text.

"Now?" Becky asked her with a knowing look. I wondered what that was about.

"Yeah... I'm... um... put of underwear?"

"Yeah. Right."

Carly left quickly.

"That was weird," Sam whispered to me.

"I know," I whispered back. "Hey, Becky."

"Yeah, Freddie?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Sam, help Spencer wit the dishes."

"But I wanna take my annual post-Thanksgiving dinner nap!"

"Sam," Becky said sternly. She'd make a good mom someday.

"Ugh. Fine." She got up and joined Spencer in the kitchen while Becky and I sat on the couch.

"What's up?" Becky asked.

"I'm really confused about some things," I told her.

"About your sexuality?"

My eyes widened. "God no!"

She let out a sigh of relief. "What are you confused about?"

"My feelings toward Carly and Sam."

She got _really _interested then. "Really? Tell me."

"Well, when Carly and I started dating, Sam acted weird. She wouldn't mock or injure me. It hurt my feelings. After I talked to her, things got normal again, and I got so happy. I could've flown myself to Mars filled with all the happiness."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Then there was the Halloween party. I didn't want to hang out with Carly at all. Only Sam. And when I danced with her, it felt like there was only us."

"Aw. That's cute."

"Uh=huh. Now I don't look really forward to seeing Carly like I did before we started dating. I look more forward to seeing Sam. What's wrong with me?"

"Freddie, I think you know."

"I do?"

She nodded.

"But-"

"Just say it out loud."

"I don't love Carly anymore? i might love Sam now?"

"Exactly. Maybe even always loved her."

"What should I do?"

"That's really up to you."

"Please advise me," I begged.

"You could break up with Carly, wait a bit to sort your feelings, then if you still feel the same, ask Sam out."

"But Carly'll be upset. And Sam will say no."

She rolled her eyes. Like she knew something I didn't. "You might be pleasantly surprised. But do whatever you think is right."

**Carly**

God, Griffen has wonderful hands. I moaned and told him so.

This was our regular thing. We would mess around once a week in our building's laundry room. Sometimes we would mess around in his room, but that was rare.

I felt a little guilty when we first started, but I got over it after a couple of times. What Freddie didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Griffen pulled away from me. "Carly, are we ever gonna take this to the next level?"

"Ugh. Don't pressure me, Griffen."

"I'm not. I'm just wondering."

I sighed. "Not yet OK? I have to figure out how to dump Freddie without hurting his feelings."

"The longer you wait, the worse he'll hurt."

"I know."

"I trust you'll find the right time."

"Aw. Thanks, baby," I cooed and then continued to make out with him.

**Not the best chapter. But no worries. The next two will be good. Well, I hope. A lot's gonna happen in the next two. **

**Please review. :D I like them. **


	4. December

Chapter Four: December

**Carly**

Christmas wasn't that eventful.

Becky had convinced Spencer to buy an actual tree. That made me happy.

Griffen and I exchanged gifts in the laundry room on Christmas Eve. He got me a PeeWee Baby. Gerry the Giraffe. It's so cute. I gave him a gift card to the PeeWee Baby store on the mall. A hundred dollars. He was _very _grateful.

Freddie bought three Cuttle Fish concert tickets. Two were his gifts to me and Sam.

I got Sam two hams. She was extremely happy. She gave me a fifty dollar gift card to Build-a-Bra. I knew Freddie gave her the money for it. Sam never has that much money.

I gave Freddie a new flash drive. Sam threw his in a toilet at school.

Once Christmas was over, I began to plan my New Year's Eve party.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do at midnight. Griffen was going to be there, but I was expected to kiss Freddie. And I knew Becky would be watching me the whole time.

It was going to be a stressful pain in the ass.

**Sam**

"Becky, is it bad luck to not kiss anyone at midnight?" I asked. Wendy had told me that earlier in the day when we were talking about Carly's party.

"Some people say you'll have an unlucky year involving love."

I groaned. "I don't have anyone to kiss at midnight!" I don't know why I became so obsessed with it.

"Have you ever?"

"No."

"Has your love life been unlucky?"

I glared at her. "The guy I love is dating my best friend. How lucky does that seem? And there are many other examples."

Becky thought for a minute. "Is that kid Griffen gonna be there?" she asked with a smirk. The same smirk I get when I'm planning something devious.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You could always kiss him. I mean, you find him attractive, right?"

"Duh. He's a hottie."

"Then kiss him at midnight."

"But he's Carly's ex."

"Well... Then ask her if it's OK."

I contemplated that for second. "You're right. Maybe Carly'll be fine with it."

**Freddie**

Sam and Becky walked into Carly's place.

Becky went to go see Spencer.

"Can I ask you something, Carly?" Sam said.

"Sure."

"Would it be cool with you if I kissed Griffen at midnight?"

My heart sank. Sam wanted Griffen? Was I just hallucinating Sam liking me?

I glanced at Carly. She looked sick. "Um... Why?" she finally said.

"I don't want to have bad luck for the year," she said while avoiding eye contact with us.

I snorted. "You actually believe that crap?"

"Yes! Listen, Carls. If you don't want me to, I'll find someone else. I just _need _to kiss someone."

Carly smiled sadly at Sam. "Sure, Sam. You can kiss him. It's not like I'm still dating him."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I was afraid you'd say no. Then I'd have to kiss Ginny, or, like, Wendy."

Carly laughed. It sounded kind of fake to me. "I'm happy to be saving you from Gibby's lips."

"Kissing another girl would be kind of hot, though." Both girls gaped at me. "Did I just say that out loud?"

They both nodded at me.

"Carly, I think Frednub imagines us doing the nasty together when he has fun times with himself," Sam said.

This time Carly let out a real laugh. "Sorry, Freddie. That'll never happen. You'll just have to keep that in your imagination."

"You guys are _so _funny," I said.

"He's blushing!" Sam yelled.

I groaned and walked away from their hysterical laughter.

**Carly**

Midnight was getting closer. I had my eye on Griffen and Sam all night.

Griffen kept giving me looks of amusement, and Sam's looks were filled with excitement.

I noticed that Freddie was staring at them too. He looked really angry. I had no idea why. IIt bugged me that I couldn't figure it out. Freddie was usually easy to read. Maybe I was just in denial.

I saw Becky across the room. She and Spencer were no longer glued at the hip.

"I'll be back in a sec," I told Freddie, then stomped up to Becky. "Did you tell Sam to kiss Griffen at midnight?" I asked her.

"Yeah. So?"

"'So?' You know why!"

"Oh yeah. You're cheating on sweet little Freddie with that dude. Does it bother you?"

She was really pissing me off. "Yes, it bothers me! Why'd you tell her to kiss him?"

"I dunno."

"Yes you do! Pucketts always know why they do things! You have some devious plan, don't you?" I squinted at her.

"It's not devious," she said. "I'm just looking to bring out the truth. Or to at least get you to talk to me about your infidelity."

"I don't want to talk to you, Becky."

"Sam and Freddie do."

"Freddie talked to you? About what?"

"That's between me and Freddie."

"But-"

"Oh. There's Spencer. Now leave. I have to prep for when I make out with him at midnight."

I stared at her with shock.

"Hey, Carly," Spencer said, and put his arm around Becky.

"Hi. Um. I'm going to leave now." I practically ran away from them.

I needed to share what I just heard with Sam. In private.

An idea snuck into my head. A way to keep Sam from kissing Griffen at midnight, and be able to talk to her after.

It was kind of mean and selfish, but I really didn't want her to kiss Griffen.

**Sam**

Carly ran up to me. "I need to talk to you. Somewhere quiet."

"But we only have a few minutes until midnight," I said with a pout. I was really looking forward to kissing Griffen so that I could avoid back luck in love for the year.

"It's very important."

The look of fear in her eyes told me it was important. "OK. Where do you wanna talk?"

"The studio. But take the elevator. I locked the door to the studio so no one could go in. Wait for me in there. I'm gonna get Freddie. He'll wanna hear this too."

"Sure." I got into the elevator, and before the doors could close, Freddie flew in.

"Carly's looking for you," I told him.

"Griffen told me. He said he'd tell Carly I went up with you."

"Oh."

We reached the studio. Freddie turned on the lights, ad I turned on the TV so I could keep watch for midnight.

"What'd she want to talk about?" he asked.

"No clue. But Carly looked freaked."

We waited in an awkward silence for several minutes. No Carly.

"It's two minutes to midnight! Where is she!" I pushed the button for the elevator so I could go find her. Nothing happened. "What the chiz?"

"The elevator won't work?" Freddie asked.

"Nope," I said sadly. "And we can't get out through the door. It's locked." I punched the wall.

"Is some superstition really that important to you?" Freddie asked me.

"I really don't want to have any more bad luck with love. Now that'll never happen."

"That night not be true."

"Huh?"

"We could kiss."

My heart jumped. "Are you crazy? You'd seriously kiss me? Someone who's not your girlfriend?"

"Think of it as a favor. Carly'll understand. Plus, if you don't kiss someone, you'll probably murder the first person you see. Which will be me."

I laughed. It seemed like he truly wanted to kiss me. Not just as a way to keep me from killing someone.

"So?" he asked.

"If there's no other option, I'll kiss you." I hoped there would be no other option.

**Carly**

Two minutes to midnight, and I hadn't found Freddie.

I went up to Becky after Spencer walked away from her to go to the kitchen. "Have you seen Freddie?"

"He went upstairs with Sam."

"What?!"

"Why are you freaking out? You asked them to meet you up there. At least that's what Griffen said when I asked him where Sam was."

"Oh no!" I violently ran my hands through my hair.

"What'd you do, Carly?"

I sighed. "I did want to talk to them up there. I planned on locking Sam up there alone until after midnight. I even rigged the elevator."

"So she wouldn't be able to kiss Griffen," Becky added.

"Yeah. And now Freddie's there too."

Becky started to laugh. "You did all that to keep Sam from kissing your lover, but ended up locking her up alone with your boyfriend."

I realized at that moment that Sam and Freddie would kiss at midnight. Sam would've been willing to kiss anyone-even me-to not have back luck in love for the year. Plus, Freddie's the guy she loves. She'd want to kiss him. And Freddie would offer to kiss her. Because he was Freddie. And even though he pretended he didn't, he had a soft spot for Sam.

I was having mixed emotions. I wasn't jealous of the fact that they would kiss. I just didn't want Freddie kissing someone else before I dumped him.

"And you thought I was the one with a devious plan," Becky said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get them."

As I ran off, I heard becky yell, "Less than a minute to midnight!" I knew she did that just to piss me off.

**Freddie**

I couldn't believe I was going to be kissing Sam. And I was excited. Hell, Carly didn't even exist in my mind as Sam and I looked at each other in anticipation.

I hoped that kissing her would prove that she liked me. And that I would be less confused about my feelings after.

"You ready?" she asked me as the countdown began. She was nervous. But I could see that she was excited as well. I could see it in her beautiful eyes.

We heard the party count, _"Five, four, three, two..."_

**OH! Cliff hanger. What's going to happen next? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. **

**And feel free to review. **


	5. January

Chapter Five: January

**Freddie**

_"...one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

The kiss was amazing. The world went silent when out lips touched. That never happened when I kissed Carly. Actually, that last time I experienced that was when I kissed Sam on the fire escape.

I knew who I wanted to be with at that moment.

**Sam**

No kiss ever felt so long and so short at the same time.

It was freaking awesome. Kissing Griffen would've never been like that.

I forgot how good Freddie's lips felt against mine. It had been so long since the last time we kissed.

It was pure bliss.

**Carly**

I got up there in time to see their kiss. It was short, but passionate in a way I couldn't explain.

I unlocked the door and went in after they pulled away from each other. I cleared my throat. They tore their eyes away from each other. It was like I had broken a trance.

"Yes, I saw you guys kiss," I told them before they could ask. "And, no, I'm not mad."

I honestly wasn't. I was just a little peeved that Freddie kissed someone who wasn't me. But I had been cheating on him since October, so I decided to let it go. What I was doing was much worse. And they looked so damn happy after the kiss. How could I be mad?

_Wait? _I thought. _Freddie was happy about the kiss? What happened to me being the love of his life?_

"You're really not mad?" Sam asked.

I smiled. "No, you wanted a kiss for good luck, and it was from a friend so that's good luck, and it was from a friend so that's good. Wanna go back to the party?"

"Wait," Freddie said. "You had something to tell us?"

"Shit! I completely forgot! Sam, Becky told me she plans on making out with Spencer at midnight."

"Oh god. Let's not go down there. She'll be on him all night."

"How do you know?" Freddie asked Sam.

"She's my cousin. I know how she rolls."

I sighed. "Wanna just hang out here the rest of the night?"

"Sure," they both said.

"I just hope I don't have nightmares about those two getting it on," Sam added.

"Me too," I agreed.

**Sam**

We all decided to have a little sleepover in the studio. We didn't even say good-bye to the party guests. We felt kind of bad, but we _really _didn't want to see Becky and Spencer making out.

I could hear Carly's soft snoring on the other side of Freddie. Freddie seemed really eager to sleep between us. I hoped it was because he wanted to sleep near me, and decided on the middle so Carly wouldn't catch on. But he probably just hoped some perverted fantasy would come true.

"Sam? You asleep?" That was freddie's whisper.

"Not anymore," I said. That was a lie, of course. I didn't want him to know I hadn't fallen asleep because I was thinking about the kiss.

"Right," he said. I heard amusement in his voice. Dammit. He knew I was awake.

"What do you want, Frednub?"

"Can we talk?"

Oh god. "Sure. Let's talk in the hall so we don't wake Sleeping Beauty over there."

We walked into the hall, shut the door, and sat on the floor.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He looked scared. "I wanna talk about the kiss."

"Which one?"

"Sam! This is serious! You know which one!"

"OK. Calm yourself. What about it?" I suddenly felt very nervous.

"Um... Did you like it?"

I didn't say anything.

"Sam?"

"You answer first." I had to know how it was for him before I answered. If he didn't like it, I planned on lying and say I didn't like it either.

"What?!"

"I won't tell you until you tell me if you liked it."

"Promise you won't hurt me when I tell you."

I rolled my eyes, but I was terrified. "Sure. Whatever."

"I might've liked it."

"Might've?"

He sighed. "OK. I liked it." He looked at me with hope. "You?"

I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to like it too. I smiled at him. "Yeah. I liked it."

He smiled brightly. Seeing that smile warmed me on the inside.

"So..." I said.

"What?"

"Well, what does this all mean?" I felt a little bad for wanting him to say he'd dump Carly.

"I don't know," he said. "I've been so confused lately. And while this helps clear some of the confusion away, I still have a lot floating in my head."

"Confused about what?"

"Some feelings."

"Oh jesus. Stop beating around the bush and tell me already."

"OK, OK. I've been having mixed emotions about my feeling toward Carly. And you."

"And how have you been feeling about me?" My heart was pounding.

He wouldn't look at me, so I punched him.

"OW!" he cried.

"Tell me, or I'll punch you again."

"Fine. I um... Have been feeling like... I might like you as something more than a friend."

Holy. Chiz. "Really?" I asked.

"Yup." He looked scared. He might've been afraid I'd hurt him.

"Freddie," I said then hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I've kinda been feeling the same way."

**Freddie**

I was filled with joy. Sam liked me.

Sam looked at me with expectation.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"You're such an idiot," she said. "What're we gonna do about this?"

"What do you mean?" I figured we just get together.

"Did our kiss fry your brain or something? I mean, I know I got some skills in the lip department, but still."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dating Carly, you nub!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that..."

"Obviously. So now that you remember you're in a relationship, _what are we gonna do_?"

"I should break up with Carly." It all seemed so simple to me. Break up with Carly, then date Sam. Carly had been acting differently for awhile, so I assumed she wouldn't care.

"Oh yeah. Cuz that'd totally go over so smoothly," she said sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"When'd you get so stupid? She saw us kiss not that long ago!She might think we've been having an affair."

"Ugh. You're right." I was being stupid. what smart guy would dump one girl, and then start dating her best friend after he was caught kissing the friend?

"So what should we do?" I asked. She seemed to be thinking more clearly. Unlike me.

"Maybe wait a little bit?" she suggested. "Like a month? Then you sweetly break up with her. Then wait another month. Then we get together."

"Wait until April?! I don't know if I can handle that."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"No. I do. I feel the same."

"Then why wait so long?" I never realized I felt that strongly about Sam. It was crazy. It was like all these emotions I kept buried had come pouring out since the kiss only a few hours before.

"We wait so that Carly won't think we were fooling around behind her back. We wait the other month because it's a good amount of time to wait after dumping someone. And maybe give you time to make sure you still feel the same after that time."

"You doubt my feelings?" I asked. I was a little offended.

"Well. I just don't want to start dating you, and then have you realize you didn't ever like me. I was just some thing that helped you realize that you got over Carly."

"Sam, are you showing me your vulnerable side?" It was cute.

She smacked my head. "Shut up, dork."

I smiled. "OK. We'll wait. But I'm only doing it for you."

"Thanks, Freddork. And now I won't feel like a horrible friend."

"Ah. The real reason comes out," I said with a laugh, and received another punch.

Though I knew she wanted to wait for both of those reasons.

We sat there and looked at each other for awhile. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed me.

"That's the last one you're getting for awhile," she said with an evil grin after she pulled away. "Now." She stood up. "I'm tired. Let's go back into the studio and sleep."

**Carly**

I woke up and checked the time on my phone. It was twelve-thirty. I stood up and nudged Sam and Freddie with my feet.

They both groaned.

"I'm going to make breakfast. What do you guys want?"

Sam mumbled "ham" and Freddie said he didn't care.

I got downstairs and smelled bacon cooking. I went into the kitchen and saw Spencer preparing food. Since there was a lot of it, I assumed it was for us.

"That's a lot of bacon and eggs," I commented.

"Um. Yeah."

"I'm gonna go tell Freddie and Sam to wake up." I headed to the stairs, but froze when I saw a girl come out of Spencer's room. She was wearing only her underwear and one of Spencer's shirts. It was Becky. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down!" both Spencer and Becky yelled.

I heard feet pound down the stairs.

"What's happ-" Freddie stopped talking when he saw Becky.

"WHAT THE CHIZ?!" Sam screeched.

"Jesus. You people act like Spencer and I aren't allowed to get lucky," Becky said.

I wanted to puke.

* * *

After an awkward breakfast, Sam, Becky, and Freddie left.

Spencer said we should talk about it, but I told him I had to do laundry. I needed to yell at Griffen.

When I got to the laundry room, Griffen was already there.

"Why'd you tell Freddie to go upstairs with Sam?" I asked.

"Because you wanted him up there," He said simply.

"You knew that was a kinda sorta lie! You knew I sent Sam upstairs before Freddie so that she wouldn't be able to kiss you at midnight!"

He walked up to me and put his hands on my face. "And I sent Freddie upstairs so he wouldn't be able to kiss you at midnight."

"Aw. That's so sweet." I kissed him. I was no longer angry. He was jealous. It made me feel good about myself. Freddie stopped acting jealous awhile ago.

"Griffen?" I said as out lips parted.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." I had realized it at that moment. I knew that was the reason I got shivers up and down my spine every time we kissed. And why I wanted to give all of myself to him and no one else.

"I think I love you too," he said.

"Yay," I said with a smile, then resumed kissing him.

**Sam**

"Guess what?" I said to Becky as we watched TV. I was part avoiding talking about her and Spencer, and part really wanting to tell her about the kiss.

"What?"

"Freddie and I kissed at midnight."

She squealed and hugged me. "I should've known from the looks you two were giving each other at breakfast. So he dumped Carly?"

"No."

"Why?"

I told her the plan I came up with.

"Dude, he should just dump her ass. I'm very sure she wouldn't mind," Becky told me.

"I just think this is for the best."

"Not really. But anyway. Wanna talk about me and Spencer?"

"God no!" I screamed.

"Well, too bad. I wanna say something."

"Ugh. What?"

"Sam, I actually really like him. He's not like the other asses I've dated."

"Carly and I _knew _there was something going on!"

"Yeah. Whatever, Anywho, I really like him, Sammie. This could turn into something serious. Please try not to be grossed out by it." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"OK. I guess I can try to get used to it," I told her.

"Thanks, Sammie." She hugged me tightly.

I knew then that I had no choice. I _had _to get used to it.


	6. February

Chapter Six: February 

**Carly**

It was Valentine's Day. I was just getting over having the flu for two weeks. Spencer let me stay home from school again since it was a Friday.

I told Freddie not to come over. I did that in anticipation of his mother refusing to allow him over. He didn't seem too upset at all.

So there I was. I had two guys, yet I was spending Valentine's Day alone.

**Freddie**

"Happy Single Awareness Day, Fredward," Sam said as she came up to me and leaned against a locker.

"Hey, Sam." Sam and I had been acting like nothing was different between us, but we would occasionally share longing looks in the classes we had together. Though Sam would deny it.

It was a shame our Carly plan had fallen to shit. Sam and I both felt it would be wrong for me to dump Carly while she was sick.

"What's with the puppy dog face?" Sam asked.

"All this sucks. Carly and I were supposed to be broken up by now."

She rolled her eyes. "Just dump her next week, Fredweird. It's not that hard."

"Yeah. OK. " I was still a little annoyed by it all.

"Can I hang out at your place tonight?"

I smiled widely. "Sure. Can I ask why?" I didn't ask her to come over-even though I really wanted to-since she was so insistent about us pretending like we have no feelings for each other.

"Well, my mom's got a date tonight, and she'll most likely spend the night at his place."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I wasn't done. Becky invited Spencer over. While I'm semi-comfortable with them being together, I refuse to see all the mushiness."

"I laughed. "Good point." I would've been uncomfortable as well. "What are we gonna do?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You ain't gettin' no action from Mama tonight, Frederly."

Damn. "I wasn't asking that."

"Suuuuure. I was gonna bring some gorey horror flicks over."

"OK."

"Buy, popcorn, Fat Cakes, ham, and root beer."

"Why do I have to buy the food?!"

"I'm bringing the movies!" The bell rang. "See ya!" she said and ran off.

"Why are you hanging out with Sam tonight?" Gibby asked.

I had no idea where he came from. "Carly's sick and doesn't want me over."

"Uh-huh."

"And Sam's cousin is spending Valentine's Day with Spencer at Sam's place."

"Sure."

"Do you not believe me, Gibby?" It sounded like he knew something.

"I do. I just think there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"You and Sam have been acting differently around each other."

"No we haven't."

"It _seems _like it, but those of us who know you guys better see it. It's in both of your eyes."

_Since when did Gibby get so wise? _I thought to myself. "Um..." I didn't know how to respond.

"That's what Wendy and I thought."

"Wendy?!"

"Yup. I think you and Sam together will be OK with Carly. She doesn't seem that into anymore. Well, we're late for Homeroom. Later." He walked away.

"What does he know about Carly that I don't?" I asked myself, then walked off to class.

**Sam**

"I look hot, right?" Becky asked me.

"For the trillionth time, yes." She did. She was wearing a black tank top-which made her boobs look awesome-a short jean skirt, and sexy black heels.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Becky." Her asking if she looked good was getting really annoying.

"So what're you doing with Freddie tonight?"

"Just watching some horror movies."

"So that he can get scared and cuddle next to you for protection?"

I've always hated that she could read my mind. "Maybe."

"Well, it's a good plan. When's he dumping Carly?"

"Next week, I hope. He may pussy out."

She laughed. "Sucks being in love with a nice guy, huh?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Good for you, Sammie, for landing yourself a good dude."

I smiled. "Thanks. And Spencer's a good guy too. Even if he is weird."

We both laughed. I checked the time. "Gotta go."

"Don't lose your virginity tonight! It's rude to sleep with a girl's boyfriend before he dumps her!" Becky yelled as I walked out.

**Carly**

"I'm leaving now, Kiddo," Spencer said to me.

"Have fun!" I yelled as he left.

I planned on just having a lazy evening by myself watching TV, and eating soup.

Shortly after Spencer left, there was a knock on the door. I thought it was Freddie. I was about to yell at him for not listening to me, but shut my mouth when I opened the door, and saw who was standing there.

It was Griffen. Holding a dozen roses.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my apartment. "What're you doing? Freddie could've seen you!"

"It's Valentine's Day. I wanted to spend it with you," he said simply.

"I've been sick."

"You're not anymore. So you gonna take these roses or not?"

I took the roses and kissed him. "Thanks. But if you get sick, don't get all mad at me."

"I won't. Well, I might if it's Swine Flu."

I smacked his arm. "I didn't have Swine Flu, jerk."

"Aw. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Like this." I kissed him. We made our way to the couch, and had a nice make out session. Soon, we began to mess around. "Griffen!"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I think it's time to take this to the next level."

He smiled a wicked grin, and pulled a condom out of his pocket. "I was hoping so."

**Sam**

i knocked on Freddie's door and Mrs. Benson answered.

She squinted at me and said, "Hello, Samantha."

"How's it goin' Crazy?" I wondered how'd she feel if she knew I was in love with her son.

"Freddie tells me you're spending Valentine's Day here."

"Well, duh. Where you going? You got a hot date or something?"

"No. I have to go to work. The night shift."

"Sucks for you."

"Are you trying to steal Freddie away from Carly?"

"Huh?"

"Please do. I don't like her."

I thought that I might've been going insane. "But you hate me."

"Yes. But not as much."

"You only hate Carly because it was because of her that he got hit by that taco truck."

"Exactly."

"Sam?" Freddie walked up to us. "Mom, please stop harassing Sam."

"I wasn't."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah. OK."

Bye, Freddie," Crazy said. kissed Freddie's head, and left.

"Something wrong?" Freddie asked me. I must've looked confused and shocked after that little talk with his mom.

"Um. No." I sniffed the air. "You made the popcorn already?"

"Yup."

I ran inside, grabbed the bowl, and plopped down onto the couch. He came into the room. I threw a DVD at him. "Put it on," I commanded with a mouth full of popcorn.

He did as I said. He tried to grab some popcorn, but I pulled the bowl away and yelled, "Get your own!"

"But it is mine!"

"Shut up, the movie's starting," I said and threw a hand full of popcorn at him.

"Sam-"

"Shhh!"

He watched the movie for a bit. Then it got to a really gorey part.

"That's so gross!" he yelled, and buried his face into my shoulder. I knew it was going to be a good night.

**Carly**

I couldn't believe it as I laid there in Griffen's arms. I had lost my virginity. On my couch. And it was fantastic!

"I'm definitely breaking up with Freddie soon," I told him.

"It's about time."

I laughed. "I know. But it's the right time."

"Because we've slept together?"

"That. And I love you. Not him. I don't know why I never asked him out."

"Maybe that whole saving your life thing didn't really wear off," Griffen suggested.

"Yeah. But you fixed that," I said, and kissed him.

**Freddie**

Sam had fallen asleep on my couch. She looked so peaceful. It was a shame that I had to wake her up. I poked her. She slapped me.

"OW!"

"Let me sleep," she said.

"No. It's late. You gotta go."

She sat up and looked at me with anger in her eyes. I gulped.

"Mama does not like to be woken up."

"My mom will freak if you're still here when she gets back."

"No she won't. I'll just stay here on the couch."

"Sam."

She pushed me onto the floor. "Go to bed, Fredward," she said then laid back down.

I sighed. "Fine." I began to walk away, but had an idea. I went back to her, and kissed her forehead. Before I could turn around, she sat up, grabbed my head, and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Freddie," she said, and then pushed me away. "Now leave so I can sleep."

I walked to bed with a goofy grin on my face. As I laid in bed, I thought that it was, indeed, a Happy Valentine's Day.

**I hope that was good, and not disappointing to you all. Feel free to review. **


	7. March

Chapter Seven: March

**Sam**

"Sammie, wake up!" Becky yelled as she smacked my cheek. "time to get ready for school."

"Ugh!" She was always so damn cheery when she woke me up.

"You've slept passed your alarm. Now get ready!" She began to leave, but then turned back to me and said, "Don't forget to beware the Ides of March!" to me in an eerie voice.

"What?" I asked.

"The Ides of March. It's when Julius Caesar was betrayed, and you know, murdered. That's today."

"Riiiiiight." Bitch was always crazier in the morning.

"If you read Shakespeare, you'd get it."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone so I can get ready."

* * *

On the way to school, Becky asked, "So why hasn't Freddie dumped Carly yet?"

"He doesn't want to do it in passing or on the phone."

"So?"

"Every time he wants to meet with her, she's busy. And whenever she wants to meet with him, he's hanging out with me. And he's definitely not gonna do it during iCarly time."

"You guys haven't done the nasty, have you?"

"No, Becky! We've only kissed once since New Year's. We just keep each other company. It's very frustrating."

"I'll have a talk with that boy."

"Don't!" I'm the only one who's allowed to strike fear in the heart of Freddie Benson.

"Oh look. We're here!" Becky said, pushed me out of the car-I should really remember to wear a seat belt-and drove off.

**Carly**

I was in the bathroom during class, looking in the mirror while reapplying lip gloss when Wendy walked in.

"Why are you and Freddie still dating?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I decided to pretend nothing was up.

"You two are _so _not into each other anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb, Carly."

"I'm not." Well, I wasn't completely. I didn't notice anything different with Freddie.

"You guys don't even spend time together anymore. You used to hold hands or have your arms around each other all the time, but that stopped. And Freddie seems to devote a lot of time to Sam now."

"Sam?!"

"I'm not done."

I wanted to hear more about Freddie and Sam, but just said, "OK. Continue."

"Then there's the fact that me and Gibby saw you drag that Griffen guy into Spencer's room on Halloween. You came out looking really disheveled."

"Oh." I couldn't believe Gibby and Wendy knew.

"Just break up with Freddie. I'm sure Sam will treat him better," she said to me and walked away.

"Freddie and Sam? Has she told him how she feels?" I asked myself. "Are they secretly going out?" That thought bothered me the entire day.

* * *

School was over. Becky passed me in the hall as I was going to the laundry room.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Sam's in detention."

"So? The dude I'm dating lives in this building." She looked at me skeptically. "You doing laundry again?"

"Yeah."

"For the fourth time this week?"

I sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it," I told her and walked away.

**Freddie**

There was a knock on my apartment's door. I went to answer it, but my mom got there first. I saw that it was Becky, and decided to stay out of sight and listen.

"I need to talk to Freddie," Becky said to my mom.

"About what?" I could tell mom was glaring at Becky just from the sound of her voice.

"About Carly."

I stopped breathing for a second. I didn't want mom to know anything was different.

"I won't allow you to fix their relationship."

"Say what?" Becky said exactly what I was thinking.

"Sam is doing a very good job at destroying that relationship. I can see my Freddie falling for her. I refuse to let you ruin it."

"Well, um. Luckily, I want to talk to Freddie about how he needs to dump Carly."

"Really?" mom asked happily.

"Really."

"OK, then. Freddie!"

I came out of my hiding spot. "Yeah?"

"Becky wants to speak to you."

"Can I talk to him in private, Mrs. Benson?"

"Sure, sure," mom said, patted my head, and left the room.

"You heard what I said to your mom, right?" Becky asked me.

"Yup."

"Good. So dump her ass."

"We never have a private moment!"

"Just dump her via text or something. Trust me, she won't care."

"Yes she will!"

"Ugh," Becky groaned. She took a moment to compose herself and asked, "How do you feel about Sam?"

"Huh?"

"How. Do. You. Feel. About. My. Cousin?" This time, she was up in my face when she asked. I was a little scared.

"I-I-I, um, think I love her."

"Then dump Carly. For the girl you love."

I just stared at her.

She raised her eyebrows at me and asked, "Well?"

"OK. I'll break up with Carly before we rehearse for iCarly today."

"Good boy," Becky said to me, then left to go to the apartment cross the hall.

**Carly**

As soon as I walked through the door to my apartment after doing laundry-and Griffen-Becky pounced.

"Carly! You little slut!" she said to me.

"What?" I looked around. I knew Freddie wasn't over yet, and Sam was still in detention. "Where's Spencer?"

"He went to the Groovy Smoothie. When'd you and Griffen start getting it on?"

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe she knew.

"Oh please. You have that post-sex glow about you. Plus, you smell like sex right now. When'd you start?"

I cursed Becky in my mind for being able to read people so well. "Since Valentine's Day. On the couch."

Becky gasped. "Poor couch. I'll never be able to look at it the same again."

"Oh, like you only do it in a bed."

She laughed. "Yeah. You don't even wanna know where in this apartment things have been done. If only Bottle Bot could talk."

I felt like I was going to puke, and made a mental note to disinfect the entire apartment at some point.

"Why do you care if I'm doing it anyway," I asked her.

"You're sleeping with someone while you're dating someone else. You should've dumped Freddie before it happened."

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right moment to dump him."

"When? After he walks in on you and Griffen in the act?"

I actually didn't have an answer. So I said the first excuse that came to my mind. "I was waiting for Sam to tell me that she's in love with him." She gave me a confused look, so I added, "I heard her tell you that day you sat in for an episode of iCarly. You know, way back in September."

"Carly, you're so selfish."

"Excuse me?!" I was very offended by that statement.

"You heard me. You're being selfish. All teenagers are. But you're pushing it over the edge a little."

"How?"

"You know that your best friend is in love with your boyfriend. You're cheating on said boyfriend. Since you heard that conversation Sam and I had, you knew how much she was hurting. Instead of breaking up with the guy she loves, you stay with him even though you don't like him anymore. The only reason you're still with Freddie is because you get a kick out of having two guys at once, and by having what Sam wants. You're only thinking about yourself and no one else. I bet Griffen's even hurting because you're still with Freddie."

I wanted to scream at her, and tell her she was dead wrong. But after hearing all that, I realized she was absolutely right.

"Oh god. I'm such a terrible person," I said. I sat on the couch and cried.

"Yes. You are."

I looked up at her. "Gee, that makes me feel _so _much better!"

"But you can make up for these past few months of being a terrible person."

"How?"

"Dump Freddie."

"But-"

"Think of Sam's feelings. Think of Griffen's feelings. Do you want to keep hurting them? Do you want to risk losing your best friend and the guy you love?"

I didn't ask how she knew I love Griffen. I just accepted the fact that she knew everything about people love lives. "No. I don't."

"Then end it with Freddie. He'll be fine with it. He doesn't really seem that into you anymore."

Sam and Freddie walked in.

"What goes on peoples?" Sam said. She stood there in thought for a minute, then added, "Mama wants food."

"You can wait upstairs for it," I said to her. "I'll get you some ham. Freddie, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

He and Sam exchanged a knowing look. The he shared the same look with Becky. It was so weird.

**Freddie**

I went into the kitchen with Carly. Sam went upstairs and Becky sat on the couch with the TV on, pretending not to listen.

"I wanted to talk to you too," I said.

"Let me go first."

"OK."

She took a deep breath. "We haven't really be into each other for awhile now, have we?"

I was so relieved. "No, we haven't."

"So, it's be OK if we broke up?"

"Totally."

She smiled. "Thank god." We hugged. "Go upstairs and tell Sam her ham'll be up soon."

"OK." I ran quickly up the stairs.

"Sam!" I yelled as I barreled into the studio.

"Yeah, dork?"

"Carly and I are no longer a couple."

"Really?" she asked with a wide smile.

I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick kiss. "Next month," she said, "we announce to the world about us being together."

"Awesome."

"I wanna celebrate. Where's my ham?"

I laughed. "It's on the way." I was so happy. Soon everything was going to be the way it should be.

**Carly**

Spencer walked in. "Hello ladies," he said and handed Becky her smoothie.

"Carly and Freddie broke up," Becky told him.

"BECKY!" I yelled. Her jumping into my business all the time was really annoying.

"It's about time," Spencer said as he sat down next to Becky. "You two weren't even really a couple anymore. You've been spending all your time doing laundry, and he's been hanging out with Sam a lot."

Becky had rolled her eyes when Spencer mentioned me and laundry. I was happy he didn't know the truth, but I was really peeved by the fact I was the only one who didn't notice something between Sam and Freddie.

"Well, thanks for your input guys," I said. "Now, I gotta get this ham to Sam before she kills Freddie."

* * *

All during rehearsal, I tried to see if Freddie and Sam were acting more like a couple then friends. Nothing seemed different. She made fun of Freddie while we discussed the break up, and he did his usual eye roll. I wondered how things would change now that Freddie and I were no longer together. I hoped Sam would tell me her feelings about Freddie. I also wondered if Freddie had feelings for Sam as well.

Then my mind shifted to me wondering when Griffen and I should become an official couple.

A lot was going to be happening between the break up and the next month.

**I hoped this was good enough for you guys. And don't worry. Freddie will find out that Carly was cheating on him. Either in the next chapter or the one after. **


	8. April

Chapter Eight: April

**Sam**

"You know, I can't believe Carly got together with Griffen so quickly after breaking up with Freddie," Becky said as we walked to Bushwell Plaza.

"Yeah, well, that's Carly." I tried to sound like it didn't bother me, but it actually did. It was kind of rude to move on so quickly. At least Freddie was waiting a month to be in another relationship. Which is tomorrow.

But what _really _bothered me was the thought that she might have been cheating on Freddie with Griffen. If my suspicions were true, I would have the urge to punch Carly, which I never felt before.

"Well, tomorrow you'll give a bitch slap to her ego when you and Freddie announce that you're in a relationship,"

"You say that like you know something."

"Sammie, I know everything when it comes to relationships."

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. That's private. Between me and Carly. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

I decided to bug Carly about it when we got to her place.

**Carly**

"What's Spencer been working on?" Freddie whispered to me.

We were in the kitchen watching Spencer from behind the counter. He had been working on a sculpture for the past couple of days, but refused to tell anyone what it was. He even set up a curtain so no one could see it.

"No clue," I said. "He won't let anyone look at it. He told me he'll show us all tomorrow. He said it'll be a very memorable moment."

"Huh. I can't wait then. Tomorrow's gonna be a good day."

"How so?"

"Just a lot of memorable moments."

Becky and Sam walked in. Becky went up to Spencer and gave her a quick kiss while Sam joined us in the kitchen.

"I really wanna know what that sculpture is," Sam said as she took some ribs out of the fridge.

"We'll see it tomorrow," I told her.

"Apparently it's going to be a very memorable moment," Freddie added.

"Huh. There'll be a couple memorable moments tomorrow," Sam said. Then she and Freddie shared a smile. It looked kinda loving. It made me wonder if what everyone said about those two was right.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson said as she stormed in. "We have to go to your doctor!"

"Mom! It was just an average sneeze!"

"You sneezed _six times _in a row. What if you have pneumonia?"

"Woman, you're crazy," Sam told her.

Mrs. Benson gave her an angry stare. "You sometimes make me want to hate you again. Especially since you eat all our food."

_Just how often is Sam at Freddie's place?" _I wondered.

Mrs. Benson came into the kitchen and dragged Freddie away.

"Poor nub," Sam said shaking her head.

Suddenly, she got serious. "Can I ask you something, Carls?"

"Sure."

"Were you cheating on Freddie with Griffen?"

_Oh. My. God. _

**Sam**

It concerned me that she took awhile to respond.

"Why would you think that?" she asked me nervously.

"Well, you guys got together pretty quickly after the break up. And you seem _way _into each other. As if you've been together for awhile."

"Maybe it looks that way because we've dated before."

She had a point. That could totally be it. They had already gotten to know each other pretty well before.

I laughed. "You're right. I guess I was just being paranoid. He still collect PeeWee Babies?"

"Yeah. I'm over all that. But I make him turn around when we... do stuff."

The blush on her face told me what "stuff" was code for. "Holy chiz. You guys have been having sex. How long?"

"Um. A little while."

"Is it awesome?"

"Shoosh yeah. I'm so glad Freddie and I never did anything like that."

"Why?"

"It'd be like doing it with a brother. Or at least a first cousin."

"Ew!" I said with a shiver.

_**The Next Day...**_

**Carly**

We all stood around the curtain Spencer had set up. He was pacing around nervously.

"Well? Do we get to see the hugely secret sculpture?" Becky asked.

"OK." He pulled the curtain down. It was a giant diamond ring. "I made it for the jewelry store down the street."

"The Sparkly Diamond?" I asked.

"Exactly. You guys wanna see how they paid me?"

"Yeah!" we all said.

"Um. Becky, why don't you climb up the ladder and lift the top of the diamond?"

"Sure." She climbed up the ladder and opened the top of the diamond. She picked up a small box. While her back was still turned, Spencer got down on one knee. Sam and I gasped. Freddie gaped. Tears welled up in my eyes. Becky took a deep breath and opened the box. "Holy shit!" she yelled. She turned and saw Spencer down on his knee. "Oh god." She climbed down the ladder. She looked at him expectantly. "Well, ask me."

"Becky Puckett, will you marry me?"

She screamed "YES!" pulled him up, and gave him a passionate kiss. She put the ring on.

"Let us see!" Sam and I both squealed.

It was beautiful. It was a heart cut ruby with two tiny diamonds on each side. It was the perfect engagement ring for Becky. Completely untraditional.

"Becky, this just screams you," Sam said. She turned to Spencer. "You did good."

"Thanks," Spencer said with a smile.

"It almost makes me not want to share our news," Freddie said to Sam.

"Screw that, Fredward. We're telling them," Sam snapped.

"Oh my god," Becky said. "You guys are planning on stealing my thunder!"

"Get over it, Becky. Freddie, tell them."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine. Carly. Spencer. Sam and I would like to announce that we are now a couple."

"What?!" I said.

"It's about time," Spencer told them.

I don't know why, but I found myself very angry. "I knew it! You guys have been sneaking around behind my back since New Year's!"

"No!" they both yelled.

"We only kissed once after that while I was still dating you," Freddie informed me.

"We didn't even make out until last week," Sam added.

"Sam, I can't believe you told Freddie you were in love with him before you told me!"

**Freddie**

"I never told him! And how do you know that?"

"I overheard you and Becky back in September."

I couldn't believe it. Sam's in love with me.

"You're in love with me, Sam?" I asked.

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, Frednerd. I'm in love with you."

I smiled from ear to ear. "I'm in love with you too, Puckett."

"Really?"

"Really.

"Aw," Spencer said.

"I can't believe you were emotionally cheating on me," Carly said bitterly.

"Oh please," Becky said. "It isn't nearly as bad as for real cheating. Which is what you were doing, Carly."

Sam let out an animal like growl and yelled, "I KNEW IT!" Before she could attack Carly, Becky ran over and held her back.

I knew I should've been hurt, but I wasn't. Neither of us were really into the relationship for a long time. It was almost like she wasn't cheating at all.

"I can't believe you told on me, Becky!" Carly screeched.

"You were acting like it was some horrible sin that he had feelings for someone else. Meanwhile, you were _fucking _Griffen."

"Carly, you've been having s-s-s-sex?" Spencer said. His eyes rolled into his head, and he passed out. That caused Sam to calm down.

"Way to ruin a beautiful moment, guys," Becky said to the three of us.

"I'm sorry, Freddie," Carly said to me.

"It's cool."

_"What?!" _all three women screamed.

"We weren't into each other. We weren't acting like a couple. I was falling for Sam, and you were falling for Griffen. Though I think Sam and I were more mature about it."

"Yeah. I was being selfish. And I'm sorry for lying to you, Sam."

"You made me feel so bad for suspecting you of cheating, and it turns out you really were. I just can't believe you did that to Freddie," Sam said.

"i know."

"But since Freddie can find it in his heart to forgive you, I guess I can too. I mean, it's not like I didn't want to do more than just hang out with the dork."

Carly smiled. "Thanks. I'm also sorry for not confronting you about knowing you love Freddie."

"i get it. I would've been really pissed at you for eavesdropping. Then you'd bug me about it all the time like Becky."

"Yay! You're all friends again," Becky said.

"So you knew everything?" I asked Becky.

"Well, yeah. I'm good at knowing what's going on with people's relationships. Plus, I walked in on Carly making out with Griffen once, and was around after she had done the deed."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't share people's personal issues. Except just now. You were pissing me off, Carly."

Carly sighed. "I know."

Spencer stirred. "You OK?" Becky asked.

"I'm gonna send you to a nunnery!" he said to Carly.

"Dear, let me handle it," Becky said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a girl. She'll listen to me. And she'll have to go to a lady parts doctor. It'd be awkward if you were the one to take her."

"You're right. But she's not allowed to be alone with Griffen ever again."

**Sam**

"That was all very interesting," I said to to Freddie in the hall before I headed home.

He laughed. "Yeah. Hopefully everything will be nice and calm now."

"Probably not. God, now I'm gonna have to deal with wedding chiz. And knowing Becky, she gonna want to get married as soon as possible. It's gonna be stressful."

"That'll be fun."

"You're gonna be forced to help, Fredward."

"Aw. Why?" he whined.

"If I'm being tortured, so are you."

"Great."

I gave him an evil laugh. "I gotta go." I kissed him. "See you at school tomorrow."

"See ya. Sleep well, Puckett."

As I walked home, I was filled with joy. Freddie loves me back. All was right in the world.

**What'd you all think? I bet you didn't see Spencer's proposal coming. Wasn't it so sweet? I couldn't help but smile while writing it. **

**And how do you all feel about the revelation of the cheating? I hope you all aren't too disappointed. **

**Feel free to review. **


	9. May

Chapter Nine: May

**Sam**

"You need to buy a pretty dress for the end of the year dance at your school," Becky said to me.

I groaned. "It's bad enough that I have to wear a dress for your wedding."

"But don't you wanna look pretty for Freddie?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he knows I think dances are stupid." I have to admit I was a little disappointed. I expected him to annoy me about it, but he didn't even mention it.

"Bitch, you're going to that dance."

"You're insane. So, you gonna stay here in Seattle?" I decided to change the subject. We were in the guest room of my house packing up Becky's things.

"I don't know. What'll I do if I quit my job? I don't have any skills."

"Yes you do. You can predict what'll happen in people's relationships, and know what people will make a good couple. You can do something with that."

She tilted her head at me. "Are you saying I should start conning people again?"

"NO! I'm saying you should become a match maker."

"That's a real job?"

"Yup. Here. I got you an application for the match making business here in Seattle."

"You planned this with Spencer, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Carly**

We were all helping Becky get moved in. Afterward, Sam and I were going with Becky to shop for the wedding dress. Sam was the maid of honor, and I was the best man.

Spencer was taking Griffen and Freddie to buy suits after we got Becky settled. I was afraid for Griffen. It was the first time I wouldn't be around when Griffen and Spencer were together. In fact, they've never been alone together. I didn't want Spencer to hurt or scare Griffen. Hopefully, Freddie would keep the peace.

"It's so nice I'll have my whole wardrobe with me at all times," Becky said happily.

"I bet," Spencer said and gave her a kiss.

"You know, them being a couple weirded me out at first, but now I find them cute," I said to my friends and boyfriend.

"Yeah. Disgustingly cute," Sam said.

"But that could be us someday," Freddie told her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Freddork."

Griffen laughed. "You guys are already cute. In your own weird and original way."

"Don't you dare say that, bot," Sam said.

I laughed. Sam didn't realize how cute she and Freddie are. Especially with the looks they give each other.

"You guys ready to go dress shopping?" Becky asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said. Sam just groaned.

**Sam**

Carly and I were waiting as Becky tried on a dress. In all honesty, I was still bitter toward Carly. Freddie and I didn't do anything out of respect for Carly. But she went and slept with Griffen. I decided to bury my feelings. The bitterness would pass eventually. I hoped.

"OK guys, I'm coming out," Becky told us from inside the dressing room.

She stepped out and I said, "Holy chiz."

She looked gorgeous. The dress was white with these red roses on the left hip, and a single strap that hung down had red roses as well. The skirt poofed out like a princess dress.

"Was that a good 'holy chiz?'" she asked me.

"Yes," Carly answered for me.

"Awesome. This is the dress then. Sam, you're gonna end up wearing a red dress. What color are you wearing, Carly?"

"Black."

"Oh. OK. Freddie has to wear a red tie since he's walking you down the isle, Sam. And since he's standing in the bride's side."

"I don't see any good red dresses here," I told her.

"You mean non that you like."

"Exactly."

"We can look when we go dress shopping for the dance," Carly said.

"She's not going," Becky informed her.

"What? Why?"

"Freddie didn't ask me since he knows I hate dances."

"But, Sam, I want you to be there. I want a group picture of you, me, Freddie, and Griffen."

"So do I," Becky said.

"Well, he's never going to ask me." I thanked God for a boyfriend who knows me so well.

"Then you ask him," Becky suggested. "I'm sure he wants to go with you."

Ugh. She was right. Of course the dork wanted to go. I needed to think about his feelings as well as mine. "OK. I'll think about asking him."

**Freddie**

It was almost time for the end of the year dance. I was a little bummed that Sam and I wouldn't be going, but she hated dances. So I didn't even bother asking her.

Carly came up to me. "Why haven't you asked Sam to the dance?"

I sighed. "You know how Sam feels about dances."

"You still should've asked her."

"And she'd say no."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. And so do you."

Sam came up to us. "Hey."

"Hi," both Carly and I said.

"Um. Carly, can I talk to Freddie alone?"

"Sure. See you guys in class," Carly said and walked away.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"So, I realize you want to actually go to the end of the year dance."

"Yeah. But since you don't want to, I don't mind just hanging out at my place."

"Well, why don't we go? Maybe it'd be fun."

My heart exploded with joy and love. I really wanted to show off that fact that I was with Sam to the entire school. Even id everyone already knew. I still wanted the beautiful Samantha Puckett on my arm.

Sam was looking at me expectantly. "Are you gonna say yes or not?"

That snapped me back to reality. "Oh. Sorry. I was daydreaming."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I was daydreaming about us walking into the dance."

"So that's a yes?"

"A hell yes."

She pulled my head to hers by my hair, and gave me a kiss.

Wendy walked by and said, "Aw. You guys are so cute."

When she was gone, Sam let out a growl. "I do NOT like people calling us cute."

I laughed. "Well, that's too bad. Because apparently we are." I kissed her forehead ad the bell rang. "Let's go to class." I grabbed her hand, and we walked off to class.

**Sam**

"We look great," Carly said to me.

She was wearing a white dress with a pink bow around the bust. The skirt was all poofy.

My dress was a silver halter that did not poof. I'm not a fan of poof. It was a little sparkly. The hem had black lace going all the way around. Becky had bought me some really hot black spiked heels to go with it.

"Bitches! Get down here so we can take pictures of everyone!" Becky yelled to us from downstairs.

"We better get down there before she drags us by our hair."

We walked down the stairs. When Griffen got his first look at Carly, and Freddie got his first look at me, their eyes glazed over. I guess I could say they were looking at us with love.

"You look wonderful," Freddie told me.

"I know. Mama always looks good."

He laughed. "So true," he said then gave me a kiss.

A camera flashed.

"Becky, did you just take a picture of us?" I asked with shock.

"I couldn't help it. You guys are just too cute," she cooed.

"Ugh. I wish people would stop saying that." I never wanted to be half of an annoyingly cute couple again after Jonah. I tried so hard not to be all cute with Freddie, but apparently it happened anyway.

Becky took pictures for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they let us go when Spencer told Becky they should go get some Italian food.

"Have fun!" Becky yelled.

"But not too much fun, Carly!" Spencer added.

Freddie and I cracked up at that.

**Carly**

"Are you OK?" I asked Griffen. We were dancing to a slow song. He'd been acting weird all night. Meanwhile, Freddie and Sam were looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the world.

"I'm just afraid that Spencer will show up and beat the shit out of me if I touch you below the waist or try to even kiss you."

"Oh god. What'd he say to you?"

"That I better watch my back, and that I should be respectful to you. I've never seen him so serious. It was kinda scary."

I sighed. "Well, Spencer's not here. I'm sure Becky has him busy. Why don't we go somewhere to be alone?"

"Where?"

I grabbed his wrist, and walked over to Sam and Freddie. I tapped Sam's shoulder, pulling my friends out of their personal little world.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I need you to pick a lock to a classroom for me," I told her.

She gave me a look of disapproval. She must've learned that look from Becky. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a skank or something."

"I was?"

"Kinda," both Griffen and Freddie said.

"Wow. Sorry, Carls. Sure. Let's go pick us a lock."

All four of us managed to sneak past Ms. Briggs, and get to the second floor.

"Which room?" Sam asked.

I considered for a moment. "The Bio lab."

"Ooh. On a lab table," Griffen said. "Sexy."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and rolled their eyes at what Griffen said.

"Let's do this chiz," Sam said. She kneeled in front of the door and picked the lock with two bobby pins. "Got it." She opened the door for us. "Have fun you two."

We did.

**Sam**

Somehow, Freddie and I ended up making out at our table toward the end of the dance.

"Stop it you two!" Someone yelled. We pulled apart. It was Mr. Howard. "That is highly inappropriate!"

"Oh shut up," I said and threw some punch in his face. Freddie was unable to hold back a laugh.

Mr. Howard's face turned purple. "That's it! On Monday you both have detention!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Freddie yelled.

"You laughed," Mr. Howard snapped and walked away.

"I can't believe I got detention for laughing," Freddie said with a pout.

"Oh get over it, Fredlame."

"Hey guys," Gibby said as he came up to us with Tasha. Naturally, Gibby was without a shirt.

"Yo, Gibson," I greeted.

"Where's Carly and Griffen?"

"Getting it on in the Bio lab."

The DJ announced that it was time for the last song.

"Shit. I gotta text Carly to tell her the dance is over." I did so.

"Come on, let's dance," Freddie said to me.

"Ugh."

"It's the last song."

"Fine." I stood up and we danced. I heard Tasha whisper to Gibby about how cute me and Freddie are.

"You glad we came to the dance?" Freddie asked me.

"It was OK."

"Just OK?"

I sighed. "Alright. I had fun. You happy?"

He smiled. "Very."

**Freddie**

I had a wonderful time at the dance. Even if I did get detention.

"You didn't have _too _much fun, did you?" Spencer asked of us all as we went up the elevator. But I knew it was really directed at Carly.

"Nope. Just average dance fun," Carly said.

Becky just went, "Uh-huh."

We got off on the eighth floor, and said bye to Griffen.

Sam, of course, was spending the night at Carly's.

"Why don't the three of us go inside while Sam and Freddie say good night to each other?" Becky suggested.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

Carly opened the door, and Becky pushed him inside as an answer.

"Your cousin is so very subtle," I said to Sam.

"That's how she rolls."

I ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad you had fun, Puckett."

"Me too. Now let's just kiss good night. Mama wants to get out of this dress."

I laughed. Subtlety was definitely not a Puckett trait. We kissed and I watched her walk into the Shay's place.

I was so happy she had asked me to the dance. It was nice to know Sam cared about someone else as much as herself. And I'm that person.

**I would just like to say that I love how a lot of people wanted Sam to actually beat up Carly. **

**Also, I really love your comments, deviocity. Please keep reviewing. **


	10. June

Chapter Ten: June

**Sam**

"Aw, Sammie, you're the prettiest Maid of Honor ever!" Becky said to me at our dress fitting. Since I had been having trouble finding a dress myself, she and Carly decided it would be easier to find a dress for both me and Carly at the bridal store.

"Yeah. OK."

"She's right, Sam. You look great," Carly said.

"Can we just see Carly in her dress now?"

Carly got into her dress as I flew out of mine. I came out of the dressing room, and sat next to Becky.

"Do I have to wear that dress all day?" I asked Becky.

"Der. No changing till after the reception."

I sighed, then changed the subject. "When you taking Carly to the lady parts doctor?"

"Tomorrow. I'm taking you too."

"What?!"

"You have a man now. I want you safe."

"But we're not having sex!"

Becky let out a breath of relief. "Thank God."

"I'm not Carly!"

"Well, just think of it as preparation for when you do."

Carly cam out of the dressing room. "You guys realize the entire store could hear your conversation?"

"Great. Just great," I said.

Becky cleared her throat. "You look great, Carly."

"Thanks."

Our dresses were identical except for the color. Hers black, mine red. The tops were corseted and tied up in the back with a ribbon. The skirts were poofy-not my idea-and stopped at our knees. They looked a little like ballerina skirts. Becky has the weirdest taste.

"Aren't you guys glad I picked dresses that make you look hot? I mean, most brides don't do that," Becky said.

"Yes," Carly said. "I was actually kinda worried."

Becky laughed. "But of course you won't look as good as me. Now. My turn to put on my dress." She went into the dressing room.

Carly sat down next to me instead of changing. "You hate me," she said.

"Huh?"

"Ever since Becky and Spencer got engaged, you've been acting...weird toward me. Why?"

I figured there was no point in lying. "Why do you think?"

"I thought you forgave me for the whole sleeping with griffen thing?"

"I did."

"But you're still mad about it."

"Well, kinda."

"I don't understand," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Carly, Freddie and I didn't want to hurt your feelings so we held back even though we didn't want to. Especially the nub. But you? You just went and fucked Griffen. You didn't care. And there's the fact you knew about my love for Freddie, but you didn't break up with him when you stopped liking him. You clearly knew it was tearing me up inside. Why's you do that?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I just didn't care, I guess."

I snorted.

"Listen," Carly said. "You have no idea how sorry I am about being a total bitch. I felt like such a horrible person, but somehow I couldn't make myself break up with Freddie. I didn't want to hurt him."

"So you continued to cheat on him?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense! I'm an idiot, OK? I handled it all the wrong way. I'm not you, Sam. I guess I haven't matured as much as you. You're a better person than me."

Now that sounded like a serious apology. I had doubted that she was sorry, but at that moment I knew she truly was. "You really are sorry, aren't you?" I asked.

She nodded. Tears were falling down her face.

"Well, after that speech, how could I possibly still be bitter?"

"Oh! Thank you, Sam!" She hugged me tightly.

Becky stepped out in her wedding dress, and said, "Good. All the tension building up between you two was driving me crazy."

**Carly**

Sitting in the waiting room of what Sam and Becky like to call the "lady parts doctor" was so awkward.

"So what's the plan here?" I asked Becky.

"To put you two on birth control, of course. No teen pregnancies on my watch."

"Griffen and I use protection ever time."

"Don't be naive, Carly." Becky said. "You know having two things to prevent making a baby is better than one."

"I don't see why I need it," Sam said.

"You and Freddie will do the nasty eventually," Becky told her. "And since he's a guy, he'll bug you about it."

Sam snorted. "He already has. Plenty of times. But we'll only get it on when Mama says so." She laughed. "It's actually kinda fun to hear him whine then give me the puppy dog face of disappointment when I say I'm not ready."

"You're so cruel to him," I said.

"Good girl, Sammie," Becky said with pride and patted her cousin's head. "Him sticking around when you say no even when he _really _wants to means he actually cares about you. You found a good one."

"Yeah. I know."

The nurse called my name. "Oh god."

**Freddie**

The day after Sam and Carly had their appointment, Spencer and Becky took us to the beach.

"So how was the doctor appointment yesterday?" I asked Sam with a smirk.

"Awkward as hell. And get that grin off your face. If you were a girl, you would've been crying like a baby."

"Oh, Sam, it wasn't that bad," Becky said.

"I did not enjoy having that lady stick her-"

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT?!" Spencer yelled.

We finally arrived at the beach after about fifteen minutes of awkward silence.

Becky flew out of the car and said, "Come on, Sammie! Let's beat some bitches out of the way to get the best spot!"

The two cousins ran off with just one umbrella.

"They would leave us to carry the rest of the stuff," I said.

"I guess it's a Puckett thing," Spencer said.

"After you guys get married, is Becky changing her last name?"

Spencer frowned. "Nope. She says she shouldn't have to change it just because society expects her to."

I laughed. Becky would be like that. I hope Sam won't be that way when we get married.

That's right. After only a few months of dating, I was thinking about my future wedding to Sam. I think that's something I get from my mom. But I couldn't help it. I can't imagine myself with anyone but Sam.

We eventually caught up to Sam and Becky.

Sam came up to me and asked, "Where's the sun block?"

"Carly has it."

She went over to Carly, grabbed to sun block, walked back up to me, knocked what I had out of my hands, and commanded, "Put some on my back."

"You didn't have to knock everything out of my hands."

"Get over it." She stripped off her shirt to reveal a black bikini with tiny light blue polka dots. "Stop staring, Fredward."

I shook my head. I had been unaware of my gawking. I had never seen Sam with so little clothing. She would always refuse because she said she respects herself, and that "Mama doesn't need to strip to keep a man."

"Sorry," I said. "Give me the sun block."

As I rubbed it on her back, she let out a moan. I sighed. "Please don't do that."

"What?" she said innocently and let out a more dramatic moan. A lot of people stared.

"You know what." She would always do that. She would force me to give her a massage and let out those moans. And she would give me an evil laugh, knowing the effect it had on me. I knew it was going to be a very interesting beach trip. She would find plenty of ways to be a tease. She's so cruel. It's such a turn on.

* * *

"It must be frustrating," Griffen said to me as we watched our girlfriends come out of the water dripping wet.

"What?"

"Seeing her running around like that, and not get any."

"You have no idea."

"How do you deal with it?"

"How do you think?"

He laughed. "Doesn't it piss you off at all?"

"Nah. When it happens, it'll be _so _worth the wait."

Sam ran up to me. "Let me bury you in the sand, Fredlumps."

"No."

She picked me up, threw me over her shoulder, and carried me over to a hole she already dug.

"Sam! Please don't!"

She tossed me into the hole and buried me with lightning speed.

"Well that was satisfying," she said. "I'll see you later." She walked away.

"Sam! Come back!" I sighed in defeat. It was unfortunate that Sam didn't stop messing with me when we started dating. it was also unfortunate that I fell in love with a girl who likes to mess with me.

"Hey, Freddie." I looked up. It was Becky.

"Please dig me out."

She laughed. "Sure." She started digging. "I'm sorry Sam is being such a tease." It was no surprise she noticed. The whole beach did. "I think she learned that from me."

"It's OK. I wouldn't expect any less from Sam."

"You're a good guy, Freddie," she said as she finally freed me.

"Um. Thanks?"

"You're completely sexually frustrated, but you don't pressure Sam."

Well, that was awkward. But she was right. Yeah, I whined a lot, but never pressured. "I wouldn't dare pressure her. She'd probably kick my ass."

"So true. I'm glad she picked you. You suit her so well."

"I didn't realize putting up with her cruelty meant we suit each other."

"It totally does. Us Puckett women need a man who'll put up with all our crap. I'm so glad me and Sammie both found the right guys for us around the same time."

"Me and Spencer are the lucky ones."

"Aw. You're so sweet." She ruffled my hair.

"Becky! Why'd you dig him out?" Sam asked as she ran up to us.

"He looked so pathetic. I couldn't help it."

"He always looks like that."

"Hey," I yelled.

"It's true. Well, since you're free, you can buy me a hot dog."

"But we brought food with us!"

"Not hot dogs. Come one."

As she pulled me away, I heard Becky laugh.

**Well, that featured a lot of talk about how Sam and Freddie aren't getting it on. That wasn't my plan, but it just kinda happened...**

**Tell me what you think. I've been loving the reviews. **


	11. July

Chapter Eleven: July

**Sam**

Becky and Spencer's wedding was getting closer. just one month away. Carly and I had a lot of chiz to do. We were currently working on the wedding shower.

"Damn Becky for getting married so soon after getting engaged," I said.

"Ugh! I know," Carly agreed. "Where are we even going to have this party?"

"Here?"

"No. That's not very classy."

"Becky and Spencer aren't classy people!"

"But it's their wedding shower!"

I banged my head on her kitchen table. "Why'd they make two teenage girls Maid of Honor and Best Man?"

"Because they're both insane."

Freddie walked in. He came up to me, kissed my head, then sat down. "What's up?"

"We're trying to figure out where to throw the shower," Carly told him.

"What about here?"

"It's not classy enough!"

"Pssh. Spencer and Becky aren't classy."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. I didn't mean that as an insult, and I'm sure Freddie didn't either. It's just that Becky and Spencer are more laid back. they wouldn't have given a chiz if we held the shower at their place.

"How about the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie suggested.

Me and Carly's eyes lit up. "That's perfect!" Carly screamed.

I rewarded Freddie with a kiss and said, "Good boy."

"How can we get it for the fourth?" Carly asked.

"I can tell T-Bo Sam will hurt him if we can't use it," Freddie said.

"Good pan. And thanks for volunteering yourself to do that." I said.

"No problem. You would've made me anyway. I can't believe they want it on the Fourth of July," Freddie said. "And they didn't even tell you until last week."

"Because they're out of their minds!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, Sam," Carly said, "they're both just as busy as we are."

"All Becky's done is pick out the booze and send out invitations. Spencer managed to get that gallery just because he did a sculpture for the owner and agreed on that as a payment. Socko's the one who got the DJ."

"Hey. Spencer's making sculptures as the decorations, and Becky's figuring out the meal and cake tomorrow."

"Yeah. _I'm _helping her."

"Why?"

"I'm the Maid of Honor. Duh. Plus, Mama knows her food."

"Great. Fried chicken, ribs, and ham," Freddie said with an eye roll.

I punched him. "The only thing I know is that there will be bacon."

"Of course," both Carly and Freddie said.

"There's nothing wrong with bacon," I said with a pout.

"Of course not, darling," Freddie said and kissed my cheek.

I pushed him away. "I know you don't think that, Fredweenie," I told him with a laugh.

**Freddie**

The next day, I went to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Griffen.

While we were sipping our smoothies, Carly asked, "You gonna go talk to T-Bo?"

I sighed. I wouldn't have volunteered myself to do it if Sam wasn't so stressed. I cursed myself for trying to be a good boyfriend. "Ok. I'm going." I got up and walked over to T-Bo. "I need a favor T-Bo."

"What?"

"You know how Spencer and Becky's wedding shower is on the fourth?"

"You mean tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Um. Can we use the Groovy Smoothie for it?"

"What?!"

"It'll be after closing."

"I don't know..."

"Sam said she'll cause you physical harm if you don't make it happen."

His eyes got wide. "OK. Right after closing, be here to set up. Then your people can arrive."

I smiled. "Thanks, T-Bo. You're awesome."

"Yeah. Be sure to tell your little girlfriend that."

**Sam**

"You ready to try some food?" Becky asked me with excitement.

"Dude. I'm _always _ready for food."

All the food we tried was wonderful. We decided that the first course would be salad with bits of bacon and ham, as well as just boring, normal salad for the vegetarians. The main course was filet mignon with a side of bacon, and vegetarian lasagna with a baked potato.

"I don't understand how Socko knows all these people," I said as we walked to the cake shop. He was the one who found the caterer and the cake man.

"Because he's awesome?" Becky suggested.

"I wonder if he's in the mob."

"We'll know if he is if he already knows some of our family members."

I laughed. "So true. You know, I never met him."

"Well, he'll be walking Carly down the isle. He's kinda hot actually."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You say that about your fiancé's best friend?"

"What? I'm not allowed to think other guys are attractive?Spencer's the only guy I'm ever going to be with. And he knows I think Socko's hot. He's said the same thing about some of my friends. And at least I don't beat my man. Unlike you."

"Hey! He likes it. It's my way of showing affection."

"You two are so weird."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

We walked into the cake shop.

"What kinda cake is it gonna be?" I asked.

"I dunno. That's why we're here. To try out different flavors and whatnot."

We sat down, and dozens of pieces of cake were placed in front of us. I thought I died and gone to heaven for a second. But then I remembered my perfect heaven would have Freddie. And he would be feeding me ham. And ribs. And fried chicken.

After an hour of eating cake, we decided on a delicious chocolate cake with three layers" cake, hot fudge, cake.

"You know how the cake's going to look, right?" Becky asked the cake man.

"Yea," he said.

As we left, I asked Becky, "What's the cake gonna look like?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh chiz. It's gonna be completely insane, isn't it?"

"You'll love it, Sammie."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. I probably will."

**Carly**

It was the Fourth of July. The wedding shower was in full swing.

"Thanks for handling the food, T-Bo," I said to him.

"No problem. It's a shame I can't put bacon on a stick."

"At least the ham is on a stick."

"True."

"T-Bo! Bring that ham over here!" Sam yelled from across the room. I saw Freddie roll his eyes. But he still had a smile and loving look on his face.

I couldn't believe I had kept them apart for so long. Becky was so right. I was selfish. Becky was always right. And I was living with her. I was going to have to get used to that.

Griffen came up from behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey, baby."

I turned around and kissed him. "Hey."

"You and Sam did a good job."

"Thanks. It was _so _stressful. Thank god we have a lot of friends willing to help."

Sam came running up to us with Freddie at her heels. "Dude. Socko's here. Have you ever seen him before?"

"Well, yeah. I've never really paid too much attention to him."

"Becky told me he's hot. I didn't believe her, but hot damn. She was right."

"Wow. You make me feel so special, Sam," Freddie said dryly.

"Don't worry, nub. I'm not going to leave you for some hot older dude."

I looked over at Socko. He's a tall, muscular Hispanic man with a pretty face and wonderful hair. I could see why Sam and Becky thought he was hot, but he just didn't do it for me. It must be because I've known him my whole life.

Becky came up to us and gave me and Sam a huge hug. "You guys did so great!"

"Thanks," I said.

Sam said, "We know."

"I deserve a thanks!" Freddie said. "I'm the one who booked the Groovy Smoothie."

"You just got T-Bo to agree by telling him I'd kick his ass," Sam added.

"And having the shower here was my idea!"

Becky ruffled Freddie's hair and said, "Thanks, Freddie. Anyway, I came over here to ask you guys if you wanna set fireworks off on the roof of Bushwell after the party."

"Shoosh yeah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Should Pucketts and Spencer be messing with fireworks?" Freddie asked.

"You and Carly will be there to keep things under control," Sam said.

"Well?" Becky asked the rest of us.

"Why not?" I said.

"Sounds fun," Griffen said.

Freddie sighed. "I'll go as long as Sam promises not to shoot fireworks at me."

"I can't guarantee that, Fredweeze," Sam told him with a sweet smile.

**Freddie**

Spencer, Becky, Carly, Griffen, Sam, and I were all on the roof of my building. It was about two in the morning. I was watching my lovely girlfriend, her favorite cousin, and Spencer set off fireworks. Spencer's shirt caught on fire for a second, but Sam and Becky put it out.

"That's it, Spencer! No more fireworks for you!" Carly commanded.

The two cousins giggled then continued setting the fireworks off. I had no idea where Becky was able to find so many fireworks.

Spencer sat down next to me. "It's not my fault my shirt caught on fire."

"Of course not," I said with a laugh.

"So. Does Griffen treat Carly well?" he asked me.

_Well that was random, _I thought. I looked over at them. Carly was in Griffen's lap, and they were laughing at Sam and Becky who were dodging a rogue firework.

"Yeah. He makes her happy."

"Do you think he pressured her into...doing things?"

"From what I've heard, it was pretty mutual."

Spencer looked a little sick.

"Sorry," I said. "Did I just ruin your image of Carly?"

"It's already been ruined. I guess I just wasn't prepared for her to grow up."

"You can just pretend it's not happening."

He laughed. "It's hard to do so. Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it."

"Come on guys!" Becky yelled. "It's time for the grand finale! We need everyone to light off a firework!"

We all got in line. Somehow Becky managed to produce six lighters.

"Freddie, you do the countdown," Sam said.

"Like you do on iCarly!" Becky screamed.

"That's what I meant!"

"Shh! Let Freddie count!" Carly yelled. They shut up. "Go on, Freddie."

"In five...four...three...two..." We all lit our fireworks and backed off.

Sam rested her head on my shoulder. "It's so pretty," she said as the fireworks went off.

"Not as pretty as you," I said.

She lifted her head and looked at me like I was crazy. Then she smacked the back of my head. "You're such a cheesy nub," she said and gave me a kiss.

**Sam**

"I'm spending the night here," I told Carly.

"When don't you?" she said with a laugh.

We were walking down the hall to her place. We reached her door.

"Bye, guys," Freddie said. He kissed me and said, "See ya, Sam."

The three people watching us all went, "Aw!"

"How come no one said that when Carly and Griffen kissed?" I asked.

"Carly and Griffen kiss all the time," Becky said. "And they aren't as cute."

"Hey!" Carly said. Clearly offended.

"You know it's true."

Carly pouted. "Maybe a little."

"I'll leave now," Freddie said and went into his place.

As we walked into Carly's place, Becky said to me, "When you and Freddie get married, there's no way your your wedding shower will be as awesome as mine."

"Really?" I said. "Because you're planning mine. So you can feel all that pressure."

"Oh shit."

**Carly**

At about six in the morning, there was a knock an the door. Naturally, I was the one to answer it. It was a cop.

"Hello?" I said.

"We got complaints of someone setting off fireworks on the roof of this building. Do you know anything about this?"

"Um. No."

"You do realize it's illegal, right?"

"Now I do."

**Sam**

Both Becky and I were listening to Carly's talk with the cop. We shared a look.

"Well, we'll just have to check the security cameras," the cop said.

Becky and I shared a panicked look. Neither of us could afford trouble with the police. Not with the wedding so close.

"OK," Carly said to the cop. She shut the door, looked at Becky and me, and said, "Get those tapes."

* * *

We peeked at the cops waiting for Lewbert to open his office to get the tapes.

"Let the plan begin," Becky said.

I pretended to fall down the stairs.

"OW!" I screamed. "I think I hurt my ankle!" The two cops came rushing over to aide me, and Lewbert came over to yell at me. I saw Becky sneak into the office, and come back out again with the tapes. She had a ninja-like grace. She would destroy them in the Shay's apartment.

"I'm OK, I think," I said.

"You want us to escort you home?" one of the cops asked.

"Nah. I know people who live here. They'll let me stay until it's easier for me to walk."

We parted way. I limped to the elevator. When the doors shut, I said to myself, "That was close."

**Well, how'd you feel about that, people. I hope it wasn't bad. **

**I'm sorry that all the drama is over now. I hope it hasn't gotten too boring for you. **


	12. August

Chapter Twelve: August

**Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. **

**Carly**

It was the day before the wedding. Sam and I were stressed out of our minds.

"Come on, Becky!" Sam yelled. "We gotta go try on your dress, make sure it fits, and bring it back here!"

"I'm coming!" Becky came running out of her and Spencer's room. "You guys are getting your dresses too. Don't forget that."

"Our dresses aren't important," I said. "The only one that matters is yours."

I found myself wishing Becky had been normal and waited a year to marry. That way, no one would be so stressed.

I looked at the check list I had on the fridge. I gasped. "You and Spencer haven't gotten your wedding license yet?!" I shrieked at Becky.

"We're doing that after the dresses," she said, not sounding worried at all.

"Is that even legal?" Sam asked. To get your license the day before your wedding?"

Becky shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go get our dresses."

As we walked to the car, Sam whispered to me angrily, "If she wasn't getting married tomorrow, I'd beat the chiz out of her."

"And I'd help," I told her.

**Sam**

"So everyone's sitting at the tables while the ceremony is happening?" Griffen asked as he helped us fill out the seating cards.

"Yup," Carly told him.

"Why?"

"Because the ceremony and the reception is happening at the same place."

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah, well, we're talking about Spencer and Becky here," I said. "They can't do things the easy way."

Freddie walked in. "Fredlumps! Help us with this!" I whined.

"Sure." He plopped down next to me. "I arranged the time for the DJ to show up and set up."

"Who's the DJ?" Griffen asked.

"Socko's cousin DJ," we all said.

"Really?"

"You'll learn to accept it all," Freddie said.

After we finished the seating cards, I said, "Freddie, go make me a sandwich. And get me a Peppy-Cola."

He rolled his eyes and said, "yes, your highness." He went into the kitchen.

"I gotta go to work," Griffen said. He kissed Carly good-bye and left.

"Can I take a nap?" I asked Carly.

"No. You confirm the time the flowers will arrive while I do the same with the caterers."

"Meh!"

Freddie handed me my sandwich and drink. "This'll give you energy to deal with people."

**Freddie**

"Thanks for holding onto the rings," Spencer said to me.

"No problem. Carly wouldn't be able to handle anymore responsibility."

He laughed. We looked at the girls putting together the wedding favors. Carly looked like she was about to explode. Sam looked like she wanted to go to sleep. Becky looked completely stress free.

"Becky better thank Carly and Sam, or they'll both kill her," I told Spencer.

"Don't worry. She will."

"Who handled the suite for the wedding night and the honeymoon?"

"Becky's parents handled the suite, and my dad the honeymoon."

"That's nice of them. Well, I'll go put the rings somewhere safe." I meant my jewelry box, of course.

* * *

About an hour later, Sam came storming into my apartment.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" mom asked her.

"Shut up, Crazy. i can't deal with you right now." Sam turned to me. "Please let me nap here," she begged.

"Sure."

"Carry me to your bed."

I said and picked her up bridal style.

"Leave your door open!" mom yelled.

"I will!" She didn't need to be worried. All Sam was going to do was sleep. I would probably just play video games.

I gently put her down on the bed. "What are the wedding favors?" i asked.

"Little bags filled with Hershey Kisses. The foil is silver on some and red on the others. The little paper on the inside says Spencer and Becky Shay."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I thought Becky wasn't changing her last name."

"She wasn't. Then she realized it made Spencer sad. She's gonna change it as a wedding gift for him. Now. No more wedding talk. Mama wants to sleep."

**Carly**

Wedding day. We were at the gallery preparing. All the sculptures Spencer made were set up. They were actually really pretty. They were all red roses made from things he found at the junkyard. No rose was identical to the another. Each was an individual.

Spencer told me the gallery was going to sell them after the wedding. But he was going to let Becky pick her favorite and keep it as a wedding gift.

Sam walked up to me. "The bouquets are where they need to be. You know, I had nightmares about weddings."

"Me too. I can't wait until it's all over," I said.

"I'll do a dance of joy when it's over."

I looked at the time and sighed. "We gotta get to out hair and make up appointments."

"Freddie! Griffen!" Sam yelled. "You two are handling the rest of this chiz while we go get dolled up!"

"Yes, Sir!" Griffen said with a solute.

"Have fun being all girly!" Freddie said.

"Shut up, Fredward!"

**Sam**

"You have wonderful hair," the hair lady told me.

"Um. Thanks."

"You do, Sammie," Becky assured.

I pretended like I didn't care, but it really made me happy. I am a girl after all. I like getting compliments. I always blush and get all smiley when Freddie compliments me.

When we were finished, we headed back to Carly's place to get dressed.

"Tie me into my dress, Sam, Carly commanded.

After I did so, we checked ourselves out in the mirror.

"I have to admit," I said. "Becky has great taste in shoes."

"Shoosh yeah," Carly agreed.

The shoes were the same color as our dresses. They were heels, and tied up like ballerina shoes up to our knees.

"They're gonna be a bitch to walk in though," I said.

"Get over it, Sammie," Becky said as she walked out in her dress.

"Becky, you look so pretty," I said. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Carly, finish zipping me," Becky said. "Don't cry, Sammie. It'll ruin your make up."

I laughed. I knew she only said that to distract herself. She didn't want to cry.

"I thought Pucketts don't cry," Carly said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" both me and Becky said. Then we ran up to each other and hugged. Carly snapped a photo.

"Why'd you do that?" i asked.

"Because we need pictures." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?...OK. Thanks." She hung up. "The limo's here," she told us.

"Sweet!" I yelled.

"Carly, take lots of pictures in the limo," Becky said.

"Oh, I will. First, let's do a group shot."

We huddled together. Carly held up the camera in front of all of us and took the picture.

We all looked at it.

"God, we look awesome," I said.

"Our men's jaws are going to drop when they see us," Becky said.

"Let's do this chiz!" I yelled, then we raced off to the limo.

**Freddie**

"You got the rings?" Spencer asked me for the fifth time.

"Yes, Spencer." I took them out and showed them to him.

"OK. Sorry. I guess I'm nervous."

"You getting cold feet?" I asked.

He laughed. "No way. I'd never run from this."

My phone vibrated. It was a text from Sam. "They're here," I told Spencer. "Go get up to the alter. And tell Socko to get over here. And tell Griffen to get the bouquets."

"OK. I'm off."

Carly poked her head around the corner. "Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Come on," she said to Becky and Sam.

I know my eyes should've been on the bride, but the went straight to Sam.

I walked up to her. "You look gorgeous," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Fredison."

"While I find you two adorable, all the attention is supposed to be on me," Becky said.

"Becky, you look great," I said. "One of the best looking brides ever."

"That's more like it. I'd ruffle your hair, but it looks real nice right now. I don't want to ruin it."

Griffen headed toward us with the bouquets. He stopped when he saw Carly. "Wow, babe. You look great."

Carly blushed. "Aw, Thanks."

"Hello? Bride here. You're supposed to be going on about how great I look," Becky said.

"Do you even need people to tell you what we all already know?" I asked sweetly.

"On my wedding day I do!"

"Can we get this chiz over with?" Sam said impatiently.

"Yes," Carly said. "Griffen, give us our bouquets then go take your seat."

He handed both Carly and Sam red roses. Becky got white roses.

"OK," Becky said. "When the music starts, Carly and Socko go, after they get to the alter, Sam and Freddie go. Then it's me."

"Yeah, we know, Becky," Sam said.

"Bitch, don't make me kick you."

**Carly**

As I walked down the isle with Socko, I looked at my brother. He looked so nervous.

When we reached the alter and took our place on the groom's side, I whispered to Spencer, "Wait till you see her." Then I turned and watched Freddie and Sam. It was almost like a practice run for their future wedding in a way.

**Sam**

"It's not fair," Freddie whispered to me.

"What?"

"You looking better than the bride."

I had to suppress a giggle. "Don't say things like that. Becky'll kill you."

"But it's true."

"Shut up," I said. When we got to the alter, I kissed his cheek. "You're annoyingly sweet, Fredward."

The wedding march-a rock version-played, and Becky came down the isle.

**Freddie**

I looked dover at Spencer as Becky walked down the isle. He looked star struck.

I could tell when their eyes locked onto each other's that at that moment, to them, they were the only two in the world.

I heard Sam sniffle next to me.

"Are you crying? I asked.

"No," she snapped with another sniffle.

I glanced at Carly. She was crying too.

Becky reached the alter.

**Sam**

After they said their "I do's" Spencer and Becky Shay walked down the isle to the wedding party's table.

Freddie laughed. "I can't believe you're crying."

I punched him while we walked down. "You'd be crying if you were me." I glanced at him. "Hey! There are tears in your eyes."

He blushed. "No there isn't."

When we reached the table, Becky said, "Aw! You both are crying. So cute!"

"Shut up!" we both yelled.

When Carly got to the table, she hugged Spencer and Becky. She was bawling. "I have a sister now!"

"Yay. You guys are married," I said. "Can we have the food now?"

Becky laughed. "The caterers are bringing the food out right now. And guess what, Sam?"

"What?"

"You and Carly are kind of related now."

Me and Carly looked at each other. Then we burst into tears and hugged. I hadn't thought of that. Carly's brother married my cousin. Carly and Spencer were now thrown into the Puckett clan.

**Carly**

The meal was over. A typical Sam and Becky meal. Lots of meat. Now, it was time for the speeches. I was first.

"OK," I said. "I've never given a speech at a wedding before. I guess I should start off by saying what am awesome brother Spencer is. He lets us do iCarly from his apartment. He lets my friends over all the time, even though it kind of annoys him sometimes. And he always comes with us on our crazy adventures. He's dated a lot of girls, and I'm really happy that he's found one that he'll stick with forever. Spencer, I love you, and hope you and Becky have a wonderful and insane life together."

Everyone clapped, so I guess it was a good speech. Especially since I didn't prepare anything beforehand. I had been too busy for that.

Sam was next. There was a lot of cheering from the Pucketts.

"Oh, Becky. You're the only Puckett who has committed crimes and has never been caught."

There was a lot of laughing and clapping.

"You've been a great role model for both me and Melanie. And you've always been obsessed with love. I mean, if it wasn't for you, me and my man Fredwich probably wouldn't have had the guts to get together. Now, you've finally found love. And he's perfect for you. He's just as weird as you, and puts up with your madness. So have fun with your love, Becky. I know for sure it'll last forever. GO BECKY AND SPENCER!" Then she chugged her drink while everyone clapped and cheered.

**Freddie**

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance," the DJ announced.

Carly scooted closer to us so we could discuss their choice of song. They had kept it a secret from us.

It was "Lovesong" by The Cure. Sam and Carly went, "Aw!"

"So," Sam whispered to Carly, "what do you want your wedding song to be?"

"'Your Song' by Elton John," Carly told her.

"Good choice."

"You?"

"Um..." Sam blushed a little.

"Are you embarrassed by what you want?" I asked.

"No! It's awesome. I'm embarrassed that you people know I've thought about it."

"Just tell us!" Carly and I yelled.

Sam sighed. "'A Whole New World' from Aladdin."

I grabbed her face and kissed her. She looked very confused when I pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"That song is perfect," I told her.

"Oh." She smiled then gave me a light kiss.

Carly sighed. "How did you guys get so cute?" she asked.

"No idea," I said.

"Neither do I," Sam said. "It's freaking annoying."

**Sam**

Freddie and I were sitting with Griffen while we watched the father-daughter dance. Since my dad lives so far away and the Pucketts don't like him. he didn't come to the wedding.

"Are all the Pucketts here?" Freddie asked.

"Yup," I said. "The ones who weren't in prison avoided committing crimes when they got the invitation, and the ones in prison behaved well so they could get out early."

"Becky must be really loved," Griffen said.

"Yup."

"She is pretty awesome," Freddie said. "But you're the best."

"Shut up, nub."

He kissed my cheek. "So which uncle is that?" He asked, pointing at Becky and her dad.

"Uncle Carmine."

Freddie's eyes widened. "The one who hurts and gets rid of people?"

"Yup."

"I'll remember to never get on his bad side."

"Good boy," I said and patted his head.

I stared at the nerd I love while he watched Carly dance with her dad. I had considered for awhile, but knew that this day was the right time. With all the talk of me and Freddie marrying, I was definitely sure.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and stood up. "Excuse us, Griffen."

"Where are we going?" Freddie asked as I led him up some stairs.

"The office of this place," I told him while I picked the lock.

"Why?"

I sighed. "Stop asking so many questions and just go with it." I opened the door and pushed him into the office. I closed the door, locked it, and passionately kissed him.

"Sam, what are we doing here?" he asked after we parted for a breath.

"You know what you've been whining about wanting to do for months?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Are you telling me you want to have sex? In the office of an art gallery?"

"It turns you on, doesn't it?"

He laughed. "Maybe."

I turned around and said, "Untie the dress."

As he did so, he kissed my neck. "Wait."

"Hmmm?"

"I, um, don't have a condom."

"Ugh. I'm on birth control, Fredlame."

"Oh. OK."

I shimmied out of my dress and said, "We're doing it on the desk."

"And that's why I love you," he said with a mischievous smile

**Freddie**

While I was tying Sam back into her dress, she said, "Holy chiz. That was awesome."

I smiled. "I know. God, I knew when it finally happened it'd be worth it. _Really _worth it.

"Why did we wait so long?" she asked.

"Hey. That's all on you."

When we rejoined the reception, Sam said, "Avoid Becky like the plague. She'll know with one glance that we did it. Especially with that goofy grin on your face."

I had no idea I was smiling. I looked to my right, and said, "Oh no."

"What?"

"Becky."

"Shit."

My girlfriend's cousin reached us and stared at us with crossed arms. "Why do you two always steal my thunder?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I said.

"They day I got engaged, you two announce you're a couple. Now, on my wedding day, you both lose your virginity."

"You can't prove anything!" Sam yelled.

"Oh please," Becky said. "One look at Freddie says it all."

"I told you to knock that stupid grin off your face."

"I'm not even aware I'm making it!"

Becky laughed. "You guys are too cute."

**Carly**

Sam came running up to me. "I need to talk to you," she said happily.

We went into the bathroom to talk.

"What is it?" I asked. She seemed really excited.

"I finally did the nasty with Freddie."

I screamed and gave her a hug. "Where? How was it?"

"We did it in the office upstairs. On the desk."

"That's _so _hot."

"I know! And it was great! I mean, it did hurt a little at first."

"Naturally."

"But after I got used to it, hot damn!"

I laughed. "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks, Carls. Can you believe it? Me and our tech geek?"

"I guess you two were meant to be."

"Yeah," she said with a dreamy smile. "I can't believe it took us so long to realize it."

"Better late than never."

"Mmm-hmm. Now, let's go back out there. Mama wants to party."

**Sam**

The reception ended. After cleaning up, we lugged the sculpture Becky picked out to the Shays place.

I flew myself onto the couch. I lifted up my leg and said, "Freddie, take off my shoes. They're killing me."

"Didn't you take them off when you made sweet love to Freddie?" Carly asked.

My little nub blushed as he took off my shoes.

"I left them on when we did it," I told her. "Too much work to take them off."

Freddie lifted my legs, sat down, rested my legs on his lap, and massaged my feet. i practically purred. The boy had magic hands.

Carly sat down on the chair. "A lot has changed since September, hasn't it?"

"It has," Freddie agreed.

"Yeah," I said. "Carly got over Griffen's PeeWee Baby obsession."

"I fell in love with a demon," Freddie said with a smile.

"I was a slut for a little bit," Carly said with a laugh.

"At least you got over it," I pointed out.

"Becky and Spencer found love," Freddie said.

"God," Carly chuckled. "Spencer, a one woman man."

"Never thought that would happen," Freddie said.

"And my dear cousin is now staying in one place. No more traveling the world."

"OH!" Freddie shouted. "We finally got to meet Socko!"

"I know! How crazy is that?"

"I wonder how much will change in the next few months," Carly mused.

"Hopefully, there'll be less drama," Freddie said. "It was too exhausting."

"There probably will be," I said. "It is going to be our Senior year after all."

"Damn."

"It'll be OK," Carly said.

I nodded on agreement. "It will be. Because we all have each other."

Carly grabbed my hand. "No matter what happens."

THE END

**I hope that was satisfying. **

**I was also wondering whether I should do a sequel. I have some ideas. But I don't know if people want it. **


End file.
